


In a Flash of Lightning

by Blackenergy666



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awesome Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Bakugou Katsumi, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Beta Read, Fem Neito Monoma, Fem!Bakugo, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Katsuki Bakugo, Female Neito Monoma, Katsumi Bakugo, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has the Negative Speed-Force, Midoriya Izuku Has the Speed-Force, Negative Speed-Force, No Angst, Otherwise we die like Idiots, Powerful Katsumi Bakugo, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Speed-force, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), its shitty though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: My name is Izuku Midoriya and I’m the Fastest Man Alive.For as long as I can remember I’ve wanted to be a hero, but with my Quirk being so weak, I was considered unable to do so.But all that changed when I was stuck by Savitar’s Bolt.Now with the others in class 1A I strive to become a hero who can save everyone.I am Savitar; God of Speed.
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/Consequences, To Be Decided
Comments: 66
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

When Izuku Midoriya was born, it seemed like he drew the short straw. He was small and was basically set to stay that way for the rest of his life. Merely a year after his birth, his father walked out on him and his mother. When Izuku turned four his Quirk awoke;  **Weak Attraction of Small Things** , called so because it was even weaker than his mother’s. At five his “bestest friend in the world”, one Katsumi Bakugo, began to edge away from playful teasing towards genuine bullying.

Yet, throughout all of this, he remained a bright and cheerful child, always having a smile and cheerful greeting for anyone and everyone. For five long years, Izuku endured the bullying and ridicule of his dream: to be a hero who could save everyone. However, it was on the day of his tenth year that everything changed, because that was when the Lightning Struck and Izuku’s destiny was accelerated.

In another world, in another time, a man calling himself Savitar, an alternate future version of the world famous Flash, burned himself up trying to escape the Black Flash: the reaper of all those who could outrun death. Savitar, even in his special armour, was not fast enough to outrun the Death of all Speedsters, even as he raced through the Speed-Force and Negative-Speed Force. Soon all that was left of him was his hate, his love and his  _ power _ all transmuted into a bolt of lightning.

The sky lit up with lightning of Black and White and Red. If one paid close enough attention to them, it was almost like the Red was chasing the Black and White. Izuku was looking dejected at his friend. Katsumi herself was looking torn, she didn’t know what she felt towards Izuku, but she knew it would kill her if he died, like heroes often did. Her mind would not leave the image of Izuku, dying on the floor leave her imagination.

“DON’T YOU GET IT ZUKUN!? YOU! CAN’T! BE! A! HERO! YOU! ARE! TOO! WEAK!” she screamed at him as thunder roared above them, the lightning illuminating the sky. It tore her heart in half to see her best friend looking so sad but he’d be hurt, he could get killed. And she knew, knew in her heart of hearts that if he died, then she’d follow him soon after.

The next part happened too fast for her to react to. One moment she was gearing up for another heart rending verbal beat down, the next she was in the air and flying away from Izuku… who had his hand raised and was pulling a bolt of White and Black towards him. Katsumi lay stock still, uncomprehending of the scene before her. 

Izuku lay, unnaturally still. His body sparking lightly as she put together what had happened. “ZUKUN!” she cried, throwing herself onto him, she only marginally relaxed when she felt that he had a pulse. She struggled to get her phone out, tearfully calling 119 begging them for help, all the while holding on to Izuku like would disappear if she let go.

Had she been paying more attention, she might have seen a tall figure clad in a tattered cowled cloak, under which a vaguely green armour of some kind could be seen. Extending out of the cloak was an armored arm, palm flat, almost an exact match for Izuku’s current pose. Most interesting was the bolt of lightning engraved on the figure’s chest, almost like an emblem of sorts. The figure seemed to sigh heavily, clearly not happy with the situation.

“Sorry Kacchan, but that needed to happen” a figure whispered softly to himself, lowering his own hand while he did so. He stayed, observing the area while waiting for the sound of approaching sirens. When he heard them, he vanished in a flash of Brunswick and Emerald lightning, leaving nothing of his presence behind.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya groaned as he started to wake up, his mind was so very fuzzy as he tried to recall what happened. With great effort he managed to push himself into a sitting position. That’s when he heard someone call “DOCTOR! HE’S AWAKE!” As the world came into focus, he saw that he was in a hospital. This was further confirmed by the rythmic sound of a heart monitor.

“Wha-” he groaned as the room buzzed with sound. Izuku soon learned that he’d been struck by lightning, which he’d somehow attracted to him. Izuku’s mind surged with thoughts, coming up with theories and reasons as to why he’d survived a lightning bolt, which if the doctor was to be believed was 3x stronger than the world record holder for lightning survival.

After he was discharged, Izuku noticed it. The world felt slower. It was only when he went on his evening jog that he found out why. While out for his one of his daily jogs, heroes were in shape after all, he casually broke 100mph. Of course, he lost control and crashed into a stack of mattresses. “HEY KID! WATCH THE QUIRK!” one of the owners called.

“SORRY!” Izuku responded before walking, briskly, away from the scene. “What the hell was that?” he mumbled, “speed like that is possible, but my Quirk is Weak Attraction of Small Things,” he continued, “so why could I do that? Hmmm, I’ll have to research,” Izuku grunted before looking around, and seeing that he was in the clear, grinned before taking a runner's stance.

His first few steps were at his old speed before he began to accelerate, his mind now ready let him see the world in slow motion. “WOOHOO!” he screamed as he shot past the library with a grin befitting his age. He jumped and grabbed a lamp post, using it to turn around. He skidded to a stop just beside the library.

Izuku sped through book after book on quirk history; cross referencing all known speed quirks and their triggers. He’d been in there for hours when Katsumi stormed into the library. He’d just finished a line about an American hero called The Streak aka Henry Williams when she had grabbed him and dragged him outside.

“Kacchan wha-” Izuku started to ask, only to be cut off by the angry blonde, firecrackers going off in her hands.

“YOU IDIOT!” she roared at him, not truly ready to deal with her emotions,using her anger as a mask.

“Kacchan calm dow-” Izuku tried again, to dodge a firecracker boosted slap.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Katsumi screamed at him.

“WAAAAAAAA!” Izuku’s nerve lost, he bolted - his new speed letting him lose her in a matter of seconds.

“..... since when could he do that?” Katsumi uttered in confusion as she saw Izuku’s trail. “HEY! GET BACK HERE ZUKUN!” she screamed as she realised he’d just run away.

* * *

It had been a few days since then, and Izuku had noticed changes within himself. He was taller, not like those with a height Quirk, but more than a growth spurt could be accountable for. He was also stronger, and though he couldn’t say by how much, he had moved the fridge by himself. He also noted that unless he ran, it was hard to sleep, like something was filling his body with caffeine every second of the day.

Izuku drew in a deep breath, this was it. It was time to see just how fast he could go. His heart beat steadily in his chest, as he exhaled slowly. Time slowed as his phone ticked down. 3...2...1.  _ Something _ shot through him, and he was off, pushing himself as hard as he could. The sheer force of his running generated a huge drag that knocked over all of his equipment.

“150mph huh? Not bad,” Izuku spoke, a bit of a smirk on his face. The high he got from running was  _ incredible _ . It was something he couldn’t put into words but already knew, there was no other feeling like it. “I wonder what else I can do?” he thought aloud, his eyes drifting towards a hunk of metal. “Can I?” he whispered.

His form was sloppy, but this proved it. “I HAVE SUPER STRENGTH!” he cheered as he jumped around, the hunk of metal several feet away with a fist shaped dent in it. In his excitement he tripped, passing through a bar on that jutted out. “Wha?!” a loud buzzing filled the air as Izuku saw his legs were blurred.

It took him a few seconds to understand what had happened but understand he did. It took him several hours and several exploded materials but Izuku finally got his ability to vibrate or blur through objects under control or rather, he could consistently not blow the thing he was blurring through up.

“SHIT!” Izuku swore as he saw the time, he had to be home with groceries in 20 minutes. Izuku blurred as he took off, a gust of wind sweeping past several people as he ran from his training ground to the grocers near his home. Still even as he did so, a part of him wondered;how had this happened, and more importantly, could he get enough control over his powers to be a hero?

* * *

Izuku ate a lot now. Easily over 5000 calories a day, and that’s when he didn’t spend all his time training. So he turned to science, specifically biology and chemistry. It took him four months but he was able to make a super nutrient. One that, when placed in food, boosted its nutritional and calorific value 50x over. The one problem? It did not taste good.

It was at the end of those four months that Izuku realised, his Quirk was stronger than he remembered. He could attract objects that were much heavier than before, hell he could even use his new Puppet Strings to swing from objects. It was still growing as well. Izuku nearly broke his current record when he realized he’d be able to fly.

“I have seven years to get ready. Heh, lets see how fast I can get in that time frame.” Izuku said to himself as he mentally began to prepare a schedule for the next seven years. He’d need to master his strength and vibrations first - they were the most dangerous abilities , no one wanted to deal with squished or exploded hands.

* * *

_ My name is Izuku Midoriya and I’m the Fastest Man Alive. _

_ For as long as I can remember I’ve wanted to be a hero, but with my Quirk being so weak, I was considered unable to do so.  _

_ But all that changed when I was stuck by Savitar’s Bolt. _

_ Now with the others in class 1A I strive to become a hero who can save everyone. _

_ I am Savitar; God of Speed. _


	2. Chapter 2

“How can someone with Super Speed be late?” 17 year old Katsumi Bakugo asked. Gone was the little girl she once was, in her place was a young woman of average height with a slim athletic build, that complimented her modest hourglass figure. If one looked closely, they would see lean muscle on her exposed arms.

A rush of wind signified the speedster’s arrival. “It's about time Zukun.” Izuku had changed in the 7 years. He stood tall, Katsumi’s head resting at his shoulders, with a runner's build. His jacket doing little to conceal his surprisingly well muscled arms. Though he still retained his boyish smile and eyes. Both of them looked like they belonged in Ultimate Fighter.

“Sorry Kacchan, I was grabbing some extra breakfast and I thought you would like some” he spoke, holding out a small box of spicy eggs in ham baskets. The smell was intoxicating and due to its spell, her stomach rumbled there and then, causing Izuku to smirk at her. Her eyes narrowed, she’d have let him go if she didn’t see that.

“Uh huh, and is that why Aunt Inko called me and told me you had slept in?” she purred, relishing Izuku’s look of shock before his whispered “traitor” under his breath. Still she smugly took the bag and began to walk into the school for their last day. She heard his telltale rush of wind as he deposited the remains of his breakfast in a nearby bin before returning to her side.

Class was boring, Izuku had already learned it all and spent most of class trying to think of ways to improve his supernutrient, While Katsumi drew up more and more designs for her hero suit. She wouldn’t use Izuku’s due to her competitive nature and a bet involved. The fact that Izuku was giving her a smug look every time she looked at him was just making it worse.

 _'Damn handsome bastard,'_ the ashen blonde thought to herself. ' _Damn him and his smug, dreamy face_ .' She could still taste the textbook breakfast he had made for her, a recipe he had learned specifically for her. _… 'Gods help me, I’m in love with this dumbass.'_ She held her expression, though her cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

"Now, it's time to start thinking about your futures. I would hand out these career forms, but you all want to be heroes don't you!" a blond teacher spoke, his voice filled with devious joy. The class erupted in excitement at this, most of them showing off their quirks. "I know, you all have great quirks, but you know the rules! No quirk usage in School!"

"Don't lump me and Zukun in with these extras, teach! We’re way stronger than these weaklings!" Izuku sighed at the statement made by his friend, and secret crush, Katsumi Bakugou. Izuku held 3 fingers out before counting down to zero. When he did so, he was not surprised to be assaulted by a cacophony of noise, the other students yelling protest at the ahsen blonde.

Naturally, Katsumi leapt onto her desk and yelled "Do you all seriously think you can stand against me!? I'm way stronger than all of you assholes! I'm gonna be the best hero in the world, and my first step to getting there is UA High!"

"UA!? isn't the acceptance rate super low?"

"It was only 3% last time I checked!"

Izuku tried his best to drown out the other student's mumblings, but it was no use. They were excited now, and were beginning to pick up steam. At the behest of their teacher, Izuku unleashed a vibro-punch into his desk. A loud, resonating sound echoed through the room, reminding the class of their strongest member.

Naturally, they began to murmur about Izuku likely being a guaranteed U.A. student due to his powerful “Quirk”, though this time their teacher got the class back on track. The rest of the day passed without incident, something Izuku was glad for; he really didn’t like dealing with his class’s speculation. Soon Izuku and Katsumi were walking home, both already planning on upping their training for the coming 10 months.

They had taken a shortcut through an underpass when it happened. Sludge had shot out of the sewer and straight towards Katsumi. Time slowed down as Izuku reacted, first he moved Katsumi to the edge of the underpass and then he doubled back, Puppet String leaping from his fingertips as he tied up the sludge. Izuku smirked a little as watched it squirm, trying to get out of its bindings.

The villain, since it seemed to be intelligent, realised that it needed to stop him. “Good luck with that” Izuku spoke confidently, speeding round it again and again, effortlessly out pacing its sluggish attacks. The villain was soon contained in a ball of telekinetic energy. “Katsumi, you got a container to put him in?” Izuku asked after he dropped out of bullet time.

“ **There will be no need for the young lady to provide one young man. For I AM HERE!** ” a powerful voice spoke. Both Izuku and Katsumi felt their inner fan bounce in excitement. Their favourite hero, All Might, had arrived. “ **That was some quick moves there young man, here, this should help tide you over till you return home.** ” he said, offering a 3l bottle of Pepsi to Izuku “ **I imagine moving like that is quite tiresome.** ” he explained with his signature Smile.

“Um, Thank you sir” Izuku managed to get out before taking the bottle and beginning to drink it. His accelerated metabolism letting him drink half of the bottle in under 10 seconds, somewhat alleviating the calories he just lost. Pausing to blech, he covered his mouth first though his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at burping in front of All Might, he then fished his drink. “Um, All Might, sir, um c-could yo-you”

“ **OF COURSE I CAN!** ” All Might laughed, pulling a pen out. Izuku’s and Katsumi’s eyes widened with glee as they quickly pulled out their respective hero notebooks. “ **Quite the observant pair aren't you** ” he idly commented as he scanned the notes they had made on him and other heroes. Not everything was accurate, but considering they weren't in the know? It was pretty spot on.

“ **And with that done, I must bid you both good day. All Might AWAY!** ” with a might leap, All Might rocketed away, taking the now contained villain into custody. Izuku’s form blurred as firecrackers sparked in Katsumi’s hands. Barely a moment later they exploded.

“ **W** E **M** E **T** A **L** L M **I** G **H** T!” Izuku’s vibrated voice echoed in unison with katsumi’s squeal.

“HE WAS SO TALL!”

“ **HE COULD SEE ME MOVE!** ”

“HE SIGNED OUR NOTEBOOKS!”

“ **HE SAID I’D BE A GOOD HERO!** ”

“H **E’** S S **O** C **O** O **L**!” they screamed as they leapt into the air joyously, though Izuku nearly fell through the ground due to his vibrating, he eventually managed to solidify himself and take Katsumi home. They had preparations to make; now it was the final leg of the race to U.A.

[ **The Following Day** ]

Izuku groaned as he made his way to Dagobah beach, not super speeding due to some cops nearby. He and Katsumi we’re going to be spending the day setting up a 2 level obstacle course - the ground level for him and the top level for her. They wanted to hone their reflexes more as well as build up greater speed. This was the day that they were going to get the needed materials for said course. Naturally, fate had other plans.

“HEY!” a loud female voice said as Izuku started to gather what he needed, “THIS IS IMPORTANT BABY MAKING MATERIAL!” it continued, which threw Izuku for a loop. He finally found the source of the voice. A girl with bright pink dreadlocks and manic yellow eyes approached him. She was dressed as a typical ‘grease monkey’; dark grey slacks, a dark grey tank top and thick engineering gloves. On her waist was a utility belt filled with tools.

“Bab-”

She cut him off before he could even get a word in edgewise. “BABIES DON’T JUST MAKE THEMSELVES YOU KNOW!”

“I’m also right here, no need to shout.” Izuku spoke, just managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice “and there’s more than enough scrap here for the both of us.” he continued, trying to reason with her.

“THE HELL THERE IS!” she shouted, again. “I NEED ALL OF THIS FREE BABY BATTER TO MAKE AN APPLICATION TO U.A.” and Izuku perked up at the U.A. line, though he was a bit perturbed at her use of ‘baby batter’.

“Then maybe we can help each other out. My friend and I were planning to make an obstacle course not far from here to train in. Maybe you could use that as your application.” Izuku almost didn’t have time to react as she suddenly filled his personal space. “ _And I thought I was fast,_ ” he thought in shock.

“You're going to U.A. to?! This must be fate” she spoke, a zany edge to her voice. “What do you need this course to do?” she asked with a grin. A grin Izuku matched as he thought about what it needed.

“It needs to be two levels that have variable speed - one for my friend and one for me” Izuku spoke. At her confused look he said “my friend can use her quirk to fly, we clocked her last speed to be around 100mph, as for me… well… just watch” Izuku speed off, slowly at first to not kick sand into Mei’s face, speeding up as he ran around the beach. He lapped it thrice before returning to her “I need something a tad faster”

Mei grinned like a mad scientist “Well, you and your friend are now the first clients of Hatsume industries, run by yours truly. The World's Greatest Inventor; Mei Hatsume” she introduced, nothing but absolute confidence in her voice as she pushed her hand forward to shake Izuku’s.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, Future fastest man alive.”

[ **One Week Later** ]

Between the three of them, they managed to build a pretty impressive 2 mile long, circular obstacle course with multiple paths. Using a district of warehouses Mei’s dad owned. As it was built in a district, this allowed them more freedom with designing and building it.

The bottom layer had; several people shaped and sized hunks of metal and padding, some of which would spring out randomly, platforms that would rapidly ascend and descend, random ‘cars’ in various positions, ‘building debris’ of varying sizes in random locations, pot holes and uneven roads covered the entire track, randomly placed wet and sticky surfaces and an area that shook a lot.

The top layer held; dangling debris that would ‘drop’ or swing a set distance, several people shaped and sized hunks of metal and padding which would spring out, several magnetically control ‘balloons’ which would simulate some attacks, a Hatsume’d Air conditioner to slow both Izuku and Katsumi down, a ‘loose’ wall and blunted edges littered all the paths. Both courses had plenty of Hatsume’d crash mats as well.

Still, Mei needed a new part to make some of the spring ups operate smoother, leading her to send Izuku and Katsumi over 200 miles away. “Standard Issue Paintball Guns Mei, Standard. Issue.” Izuku called after the manic pinkette, more than a little worried for his and Katsumi’s safety should Mei employ Hatsume’d Paintball Guns in the course.

The next day, they headed to Mie Prefecture which, even with Izuku’s speed, was an annoying journey. Thankfully he had gotten a Quirk Allowance slip, digitally as paper ones tended to disappear when he ran too fast, so that he could run and save 2 hours of travel time. Perks of being an Hatsume Industry employee. Setting Katsumi down, Izuku went to a nearby street vendor to get a drink, Sprite for him and Tango for Katsumi. “Yay, time for my bland and tasteless ration bar” he murmured as he opened his backpack and pulled a nutrient bar out.

While he was snacking, Katsumi’s eyes traveled the map she had pulled from her own backpack. “Looks like this Yutaka’s Mechanisms that we need to get to is about a ten mineute walk from here.” she said, though without certainty. “Or it's on the other end of the city, damn I hate traveling” she grumbled, neither of them were good at reading maps and they didn’t want to be here longer than they needed to be.

“Um, did you say Yutaka’s Mechanisms?” a soft female voice said. Katsumi and Izuku both looked to see a brown haired girl about their age with a slender build. She was shorter and curvier than Katsumi, though she also held the same hint of muscle that Katsumi had. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes.

“Yeah, you know the way?” Izuku asked, discarding his can into a recycling bin.

“I do! Follow me, I’ll show you the way” she said, a smile finding its way onto Izuku's face at how bubbly she was. Katsumi however had to swiftly quash the anger that rose up at Izuku’s reaction to the girl. ' _She’s just being helpful, kacchan, calm your tits_ ,'she thought to herself as she followed the shorter girl.

“By the way, I’m Ochako Uraraka - Welcome to Mie” she spoke cheerfully as she lead them on a 10 minute walk to Yutaka’s Mechanisms. Along the way, she asked them questions, her pleasant demeanor making it easy to talk to her. “Wait, are you two applying to U.A. as well?” came her surprised gasp at Katsumi’s confident declaration.

“Yeah, that’s why we’re here - we need a better engine fan to keep our obstacle course from overheating” Izuku spoke as they walked into the shop, his eyes swiftly finding an store worker and going up to them “um, Afternoon sir, I’m from Hatsume Industries - we ordered an Engine Fan?”

While the worker was directing Izuku to where he would get his delivery, Katsumi and Ochako were browsing, maintaining an amiable conversation as they looked around the various items on display. ”Uraraka-Chan, didn’t you say you were going to be moving closer to U.A. soon?” at her nod “My family have a spare room, if you’d like I can ask if you can stay there”

“Really? Oh Thank You Bakugo-Chan” the brown haired girl hugged her. _… 'She gives nice hugs,'_ Katsumi thought as she returns it, Izuku finally coming back to them with the part they need - thankfully sealed in a very shock resistant box. “Lets swap numbers Bakugo-Chan, Midoriya-San.” After doing so, Ochako realised something; “hey, how are you two getting back? You didn’t come by train.”

Izuku and Katsumi merely grinned, as Izuku pulled his phone out and showed off the QAS. With that done Izuku and Katsumi stepped outside. Ochako blushed as Izuku swept Katsumi into a bridal carry “talk to you later Uraraka-San.” Izuku said and then he was off, becoming nothing more than a human gale to her eyes. ' _Nine months to U.A. ,'_ Izuku thought, ' _Nine months to get better, heh, this should be fun.'_ He thought as he accelerated, small sparks of emerald lightning appearing on him as he sped towards the beginnings of hero journey.

**A/N**

btw, if at any point in this fic you find a bullet time scene and you are not listening to; Save Time in a Bottle, Sweet Dreams or Boom by X Ambassadors. You are in fact doing it wrong


	3. Chapter 3

Katsumi, true to her promise, asked her parents if a new friend who was applying to U.A. could stay with them, to which they said yes. The Bakugo family extended their hospitality to her and lent her their spare bedroom, which allowed Ochako to join Izuku’s and Katsumi’s training. 

Neither of them were ready for just how… _intense_ Ochako proved to be, and Izuku especially had trouble thinking straight after seeing her get worked up.

Though what concerned him the most was the friendship the girls shared with Mei. After a rocky start, that included her feeling all three of them up, the three seemed to get along like a house on fire and when asked, all he would get is a “don’t worry about it Zukun/Speedy/Izuku-kun,” which made him all the more worried, especially when he caught sight of them giggling together. For some reason, their giggles seemed slightly ominous.

Still, Ochako brought another idea to the training: hand-to-hand combat. While she sparred with Katsumi, Izuku’s speed meant that he had to practise wailing on a mu ren zhuang, as he was simply too quick for either of them to spar with. And if they were somehow able to tag him, he’d drop into bullet time, meaning he’d win in seconds. Though with how hard he could hit, Mei seemed to relish the challenge of making a mu ren zhuang that could withstand his blows.

The ten months passed in a flash. Izuku, Ochako and Katsumi bonding over their shared desire to be a hero, though Izuku was confused by their rivalry. When taking on the course, they’d be at each other's throats, and to such a point that Izuku feared he’d have to get between them. Yet when a girl from their school showed up, the two almost seemed to form a psychic mind link to screw with her. Still, he shrugged the odd behaviour off and continued trying in vain to break the sound barrier. 

“Damn it,” Izuku cursed, noticing how there was still no change from his speed of 700mph. “C’mon, I can feel it. I’m close; I just need to get over this block,” he muttered, as he geared up for another run. Of course, he wasn’t the only one having trouble; Ochako and Katsumi were both having their own difficulties. Ochako was still adapting to her newly discovered ability to ‘Dash’, as well as using her new _weapons_ . Izuku was very _scaroused_ by the look on her face when she got her Whips.

Katsumi, meanwhile, was still struggling to up her acceleration/stopping time, and her reflexes. The padding did amazing work, as it meant that when they went home, they went home with bruises instead of broken bones, but collisions still hurt like a bitch. Still, the trio persevered, even if Izuku didn’t like Mitsuki’s teasing remarks of “is one girl not enough Zu-Chan?~” he had to carry the girls back home, often with one on his back and one in his arms.

Of course, training wasn’t the only challenge the girls faced. Mistuki had more regular access to both of them after all. “Ara ara Katsumi-chan; was Izuku not enough? Did you need to bring another cutie in?” Mitsuki teased, barely restraining a laugh at how both girls turned bright red. She finally let it out when they let out an embarrassed shriek and ran to their rooms.

“You shouldn’t tease them, love,” Masaru spoke, eyes never leaving the paper as he sipped his coffee. He was amused by their interaction, but felt the need to defend his daughter and her friend.

“Oh c’mon babe, they have such cute reactions,” Mitsuki justified to her husband. “‘Sides, Katsumi’s had years to make her move, so who knows a little competition might get her off her ass,” she mused before both girls rushed downstairs Today was a day off from training, so both girls were going shopping.

“Later, Mom, Dad. Love you!”

“We’ll be back by ten. Goodbye Mr. & Mrs. Bakugo.”

“Bye, girls. Be safe,” Mitsuki called after them. “...Ochako-chan’s a good influence on them,” the woman spoke in an idle tone.

“That she is, honey. That she is,” Masaru agreed, as he continued reading his paper.

“...We have the house to ourselves for a while,” Mitsuki eventually spoke up, and her tone turned hungry. Masaru barely had time to look up before his wife had pounced on him.

* * *

“Jeeze, why does that woman feel the need to do that!” Katsumi pouted, before turning to her friend. ““Sorry about my mom, Ochako-chan.”

“It's fine Katsumi-chan, I think my mom would do the same if our situations were reversed,” Ochako replied, waving the apology off. “By the way, Katsumi-chan - why didn’t we invite Izuku-kun with us?” she questioned the taller girl.

“Well, I doubt you’d want Zukun knowing your _sizes,_ ” Katsumi said, lowering her voice to keep herself from being heard. Ochako blushed at the words, but conceded the point; she wasn’t yet ready for him to know those numbers.

“Speaking of Zukun, I wonder what he’s doing,” Katsumi continued, as she idled around.

* * *

  
  


Izuku snored away, with boxes of mochi donuts littering the room and his chest, and ten empty boxes of takoyaki laying near his head. “...I don’t know why I bother with this boy,” Inko muttered fondly, though exasperated by the mess. 

* * *

“Eh, probably running. Anyway, we have some shopping to do,” Katsumi said, quickly refocusing on why she and Ochako had come out in the first place. The girls were quick to go to Ochako’s place of employment to exploit her employee discount. Swiftly they purchased their needed items, though both found excuses to visit another store for… _other_ items. 

While in the food court, both girls enjoyed some gyūdon from a Yoshinoya, having pooled their money together for the order. The girls chatted amiably, until Ochako asked something very important. “Katsumi-chan, you once told me that you and Izuku-kun didn’t get along. What changed that?” 

Katsumi froze at Ochako’s question, before sighing. “What changed was that Zukun decided to do something noble, but supremely stupid.” She paused, gathering her thoughts and composing herself. “We were ten and on our school’s roof, and I was berating him for wanting to be a hero and help others.” She took a shaky breath as tears shone in her eyes “I just finished yelling at him, telling him to give up, when he saved me.” Katsumi’s voice trembled as she said this, and the smell of ozone became present in her nose.

“Saved you how?” Ochako asked, before switching gears “No, wait, you don’t have to answer that, Katsumi-chan.” she said gently, her natural empathy coming to the forefront as she reacted to one of her friends being in distress.

“No, no it's ok, it's just-” Katsuki began, as a sigh escaped her lips. “I have nightmares about what happened next. See It was as if mother nature herself decided to punish me. A bolt of lightning, descended from the sky and Izuku, Izuku somehow, some way, managed to react the bolt and attract it to him.” Ochako looked horrified at the thought of a ten-year-old being struck by lightning. “He was in a coma for six months and…and I thought he wouldn’t wake up.” The tears started to flow as her voice broke.

Ochako was quick to respond; their meals were finished, so she saw no issue with swiftly escorting her friend somewhere private to let Katsumi cry in peace. “Thank you, ‘Chako-chan,” Katsumi said, the nickname feeling more natural on her lips than ‘Ochako-chan’ ever had. 

“You’re welcome, Kacchan,” came the soft response, Ochako’s face holding a kind smile as she reached into Katsumi’s purse “Now, let’s get you cleaned up,” she said with a note of cheer in her voice, as she worked to erase the evidence of tears. When the girls were finished, they collected their drinks and moved on with their outing, returning home with a spring in their steps that hadn’t been there before.

When they arrived the next day for training, Izuku was instantly put on guard by their new nicknames. “Hm, don’t like that,” he said, causing their giggles to grow. “Don’t like that one bit…oh, c’mon, you’re both giggling like Aunt Mitsuki when she’s done something mischievous,” he commented when they looked at him. Still, soon all were positioned at their entrance and began to run the course.

Eventually, it was time for the entrance exam, and all three of the would-be heroes were filled with nervous energy. So Izuku began to meditate, a habit he had picked up to help him control his bullet-time ability. Exams were so much worse when you saw the world in slow motion. The written part was challenging, but not unbeatable; the trio knew the answers, but they just needed to calm themselves down. Once they had done so, the exam was easy enough, though Izuku still wound up getting impatient.

At the end of the written exam, mostly hero history and law, everybody waited with bated breath for the next part of the exam. The mock battle, U.A. infamous entrance exam practical. The tension only seemed to grow as Present Mic began to speak. “For all you listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!” came his energetic voice. “Everybody say ‘Hey!’” he continued.

Izuku thought about responding, but decided against it, knowing that he needed to stay focused. “What a refined response,” the speaker hero complained, before composing himself and beginning to explain what happens next. “Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam,” he soldiered on, doing his best to keep going. “Are you ready?” he asked, trying to generate hype for the exam, but the tension in the room was too much. “Yeah!” he yelled out, only to once again be met with silence.

“As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre,” the hero explained jovially, though not lightly. “After the presentation, you’ll head over to the specified battle centre, okay?” he clarified to the examinees, with everyone nodding their understanding.

“You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty,” Present Mic continued, furthering their understanding of the next part of the exam. “Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains.,” came the supposed final piece of the puzzle, and both Izuku and Tenya noticed a difference between the printout they had and the display on the screen.

They also noticed that they would not be in the same exam area, “Huh, looks like they’re preventing friends and classmates from helping each other,” Izuku idly observed.

“Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre.” The explanation continued before another examinee stood up.

“May I ask a question?” he questioned the examiner. Izuku already knew what it was, it was his question after all.

“Okay!” came the hero’s response.

“If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent hero school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake!” The boy was tall, roughly as tall as Izuku if not a few inches taller. He moved with mechanical precision, which caused more than one person to wonder if he was a robot. “We examinees are here because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes,” the stiff boy continued.

“Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111, thanks for the great message!” Present Mic was quick to take control of the conversation; he knew the signs of a rant when he saw them. “The fourth type of villain is worth zero points.” he began to explain. “That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle centre, and is an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either,” came the comment. Izuku found himself agreeing with this. An obstacle worth nothing and probably a pain in the ass to deal with? There was little reason for him to go after it. “I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it.” Present Mic continued, which Izuku took to heart. It was very likely going to be released at the end for added difficulty.

“Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!” Tenya bowed, grateful to have the issue cleared up. A wave of chattering sprung up, though only briefly.

“That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: ‘A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.’" came the lesson from the hero. “Go beyond! Plus Ultra!” he announced, ending it with the ominous proclamation of “Now, everyone, good luck suffering!”

* * *

Izuku could feel _something_ surging underneath his skin. He’d felt like this since the lightning strike, but now, it felt stronger. Like today was special, at Ochako’s “Izuku-kun” he refocused, his hand had started to vibrate, small sparks leaping off of it.

“Huh, guess I’m more nervous than I thought,” he mused, as he brought his hands’ vibrations to a stop, slipping on his specialized compartment bracers, something to store his bars in should he need to snack on the go. Taking a deep breath, Izuku calmed his mind and began to focus, and he exhaled, slow and controlled. The words of Present Mic echoed around. “ **READY?** ” Izuku took a three-point stance, and the world itself vanished from his view. 

“ **_GO!_ ** ” The word came, and Izuku _moved_. A blur to all but one. Ochako was already moving into a combat stance when she was swept up by him. The gate was not fully opened when Izuku got there, so with a grin, he sped up, his form vibrating as he and Ochako harmlessly passed through it. The world was clear as Izuku moved through the streets

Ochako found herself in the middle of someone pointers. “ _Dash!_ ” she cried, removing the gravity of her body but not her clothes, before speeding at them. Her fist, clad in a Mei modified MMA glove, broke through the metal they were made of. One of her Mei built whips, also affected by her Quirk, tore through three more of them at once. “Oh yeah, boys...who’s your mommy...~” As she purred, the robots reacted…with fear.

* * *

  
  


“ _She’s mine_ ,” a curvaceous woman with abundant spiky dark purple and sky blue eyes, clad in a dominatrix outfit said. “Uhb!” she scolded when someone else tried to speak up and claim her.

* * *

Izuku smirked as he destroyed robot after robot. Time had slowed down, so he had no trouble dodging what he perceived as sluggish attacks. He slashed a robot’s arm off with a vibrating hand and used the severed limb as a projectile to hurl at another robot. “And that’s fifty _Man,_ I’m good at this,” he said, smirking the whole while. “ _WOAH!_ ” he cried out, when he leapt over the rocket that suddenly shot towards him. “Huh, forgot those things were almost as fast as I am. Almost.” Turning towards the direction it came from, he ran towards the robot that fired it, grabbing and throwing it into the rocket's path, and watched in satisfaction as it blew up. He turned back around, only to find the blue-haired boy from the exams in front of him.

“What do you think you are _doing?”_ the boy demanded, which startled Izuku. He was not used to someone talking in Bullet Time. “This is not a game, and SuperSpeed is not a toy.” 

“Sorry, but who are you?” Izuku asked, slightly offended. Just because he was having fun did not mean he was treating this as a joke. Both boys moved, dodging a sluggish attack from a three-pointer. Izuku’s hand vibrated and slashed through its neck. “And look pal, if you're just gonna tell me how to use my powers, you can get lost,” Izuku said before he turned to speed away.

“Now wait just a Mommen-” Izuku ran off, vibrating through two robots and leaving the blue-haired boy alone with them. “Why I never” he huffed before he also ran off, kicking a robot in half as he went.

* * *

The teachers of U.A. collectively hummed in thought, having watched the interaction through a camera designed to track and translate speedsters. “The Iida boy has a point” a man clad in black with a white scarf said “It is illogical to treat these events as a joke.”

“Ah, I suppose it comes off that way to those with only Quirked Physiology” a skeletal man spoke. “You don’t have to worry about accidentally hurting someone, Young Midoriya does.” At the looks, the man got he continued “as you know, with the emergence of Quirks, more and more people began to gain fitness on par with Olympic athletes of old. Some were even stronger than that.”

“To those of us with enhancer type quirks, we had to be careful - because sometimes the world feels like it's made of cardboard and if we don’t take constant care, we’ll break something or worse; someone.” he paused, before asking “Why do you think most enhancers tend to be quick friends? Its because they, we, are now in the company of someone who can take it” 

“Still, he’s being irresponsible,” the black-clad man said, not entirely inaccurate as Izuku was playing around a bit. The skeletal man didn’t respond, instead, he merely continued watching the screen, Izuku had racked up 30 more points and was now on a roof, out of the conflict and snacking on something, a compartment in one his bracers opened.

“Well, time to see what they are made off” a while dog-bear-mouse thing spoke, “Maijima if you would” a spiky-haired, short ginger man pressed a button on a nearby console. “After all, nothing brings out the best in you like adversity.” he continued, a slightly sinister edge in his voice.

* * *

Izuku was looking around for more robots to gain points from when the ground started to shake. “Shit, it’s the Zero-Pointer,” he muttered and quickly took off to find Ochako. Last he saw her, she was in its general area. Izuku was racing around, even passing the blue-haired boy from earlier. Turning a corner, he saw something that chilled him to the core.

“ _OCHAKO!_ ” Izuku cried out as he raced towards her trapped form, urgently pushing his legs to move faster. Yet he knew, he knew deep inside that he was too far away, he wouldn’t be able to make it for he just wasn’t fast enough. Time slowed as he realised this, yet despite the facts saying that even if he reached his top speed, he’d still be seconds too late, he still ran. A feeling of powerlessness started to settle on him as he did everything he could to move faster.

Sparks of green began to appear on him as he desperately tried to go faster. ‘ _C’mon, Izuku, move. MOVE!_ ’ He pushed his legs as hard as he could, forcing every bit of speed out of them. ‘ _NO! I WON’T BE TOO LATE! I! WILL! SAVE! HER!_ ’ he roared in his mind. Something in him snapped, and power flooded his body. It was as if a dam had burst.

What happened next could only be followed by someone with super speed, and as All Might himself would tell you, it was the birth of the Fastest Man Alive. Lightning, a brilliant emerald in colour, erupted off of Izuku as he broke through the sound barrier. A sonic boom shook the city, with the force of his drag pulling glass shards and other debris forward with him.

His form blurred as he ran through the rubble, grabbing the brunette and carrying her to safety. Ochako found herself on the other side of the robot, dazed, confused, and more than a little bit scared, but still alive. Then she saw her saviour, his form blurry as sparks of emerald danced across his body. “Wow,” she breathed out in awe. When he seemed satisfied with her state, he turned towards the robot.

Izuku ran back through the robot, his emerald lightning trailing behind him. Saving countless examinees, rushing them into the buildings and alleys. “Oh, that’s very clever,” Nezu said, as he saw what Izuku had done. He now had a clear path to the Zero-Pointer, with a big enough runway for him to accelerate. Izuku stopped, 5.3 three miles away, and took a three-point stance. His eyes blazed with emerald lightning as he inhaled. 

He ran, and very quickly reached the Zero-Pointer, with a second Sonic boom shaking the city as he raced up to its head. And Ochako, from her spot behind it, was treated to the sight of Izuku unleashing his strongest move: the **Super Sonic Punch** , for the first time. He raced up the Zero-Pointer, fist surrounded by lightning, and with a yell, delivered a punch that shattered the sound barrier and fragmented the behemoth. A streak of emerald bouncing between the shrapnel till it hit the ground and Ochako found herself at the front gate once more.

With the exam over and Ochako healed by Recovery Girl, Izuku texted Mei, getting a QAS a few minutes later. He showed it to the medic of U.A. and then swept Ochako up in his arms and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Katsumi being picked up by that same flash. Soon, both girls were at the Bakugo residence, and Izuku was at his course.

“Well Speedy, looks like you finally broke the sound barrier. Wanna set a new record?” Mei asked with a challenging grin, as she went to the control booth.

“Yeah, turn both courses up to max speed,” Izuku replied confidently, his eyes glowing the same shade of green as his lightning. Taking a three-point stance, he waited for the chime and rocketed forward when he heard it. For with the act of passing Mach 1, Izuku felt ready for U.A. and the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking the sound barrier and entering Mach Speed came with some side effects: Izuku’s body seemed to be charged even more now, causing him to become stronger and tougher. Even Puppet Strings was more powerful now; so naturally, his hunger increased. Which of course meant that Mitsuki had found a restaurant that was having an ‘eat for free’ challenge and took everyone there to celebrate. 

Which meant that Izuku was now banned from said challenge and that Mitsuki could never go there again.

Merely two days after the entrance exam, the trio was meeting up with Mei for a run in the course. Izuku wanted to test his limits and to see just how much faster he had gotten. Katsumi and Ochako had also wanted to update their gear (or at least that’s the excuse they gave him when he picked them up).

“Ready, Speedy?”

“Born that way, Techie.”

“Then begin the countdown.”

The racetrack’s starting light pinged red, and Izuku sucked in a breath. It pinged red again as lightning danced in his eyes. It pinged red a third time, and his form became shrouded in a storm of emerald. When it finally pinged green, he shot forward, and the world slowed down as Izuku’s vision sharpened. A grin formed on his face as he felt the lightning dance throughout his skin.

“Ok, Speedy, let’s see what you can do,” Mei muttered to herself, as she watched his speed go from 100mph to 200mph, and then to 300mph. Eventually, he got up to his old top speed of 700mph. “And here’s where it matters.” Activating the switch, Mei turned on all the traps, which were moving at their maximum speed. Something Izuku had never managed to avoid flawless before. Her eyes widened as he breezed past 700mph, to 767mph. “He did it… he broke the sound barrier...”

To Izuku’s mind, the world was once more in bullet time, but much slower and  _ so _ much clearer. He weaved in and around the ‘people’, slid under and vaulted over the cars, and used the wall to bypass the spring traps, his form blurred as he ran through several obstacles. He grinned as he decided to show off a little, and instead of exiting the course, looped back around to the start and took on the aerial part.

“Oh, that cheeky shit,” Katsumi groaned playfully, as she watched him annihilate the old records, his brilliant emerald trail almost dancing across the traps. The ease of which he did it, really showed just  _ how _ fast he was now.

“Gather round, people, gather round; it’s time for some Mei-splaining,” Mei began, Izuku flashing into the room a second later. “As you know; that ‘lightning’ bolt that stuck speedy here, seems to have charged and reinforced his body, making him stronger, tougher and so much faster than even a baseline Quirked human.” She paused for a moment to let the information sink in. “It even powered up the weak strings of telekinetic energy his fingertips make,” she further explained, before dropping the bombshell.

“It also connected him to something, because his body passively absorbed an electrical-like energy. How else do you explain its presence there? Speedy’s body doesn’t generate the energy, so logically, he has to get it from somewhere.”

Ochako and Katsumi were a bit surprised by Mei’s words, but Izuku wasn’t fazed; he’d long suspected that there was an external source of his speed. “It seems that when Speedy finally reached Mach 1, his body began to enhance the energy inside it.” Mei explained.

“And that means  _ what? _ ” Izuku asked.

“Midoriya, your body’s no longer  _ just _ absorbing whatever’s speeding you up - it's  _ amplifying _ it.” Mei answered. “You’ll get faster much quicker now, if I calculated this right, you’ll be at Mach 2 before Christmas.” Izuku nodded as he understood that his speed was going to grow at an exponential pace, much faster than ever before.

“As for Boom-chan,” Mei continued, turning to Katsumi. “Your explosions seemed to have increased in output by 25%, and your sweat production was also increased by around 10%.” Katsumi smirked in accomplishment as she looked down at her hand. “While you’ve made no change in your top flight speed, you can now react to speeds of up to 65mph, giving you 65% of your top speed.”

“Now for Floaty-chan; your  _ Dash _ ability allows you to run and move at speeds of 35mph while reacting to speeds of 20mph. As this skill was developed fairly recently, the lack of growth was anticipated.” Ochako pouted as Mei explained her progress, though her face lit up as she continued. “Though your skill with the Whips improved tremendously - especially using the weightless whips.” She paused to take a breath before letting another bombshell drop. “With this data, I can make your suits.” 

The words froze the trio, before Izuku grinned. “Well, sounds like you’re going to need some more scrap, eh, Techie?” At Mei’s grin, Izuku flashed out of the room, With the wind whipping everyone’s hair around. Eventually, Mei’s workshop began to fill with the scrap metal from the beach. 

“Hey, Zoom-chan, can you make sure all my tech is in the gauntlets and greaves? And, um, make it tight, please?” Ochako asked, blushing on that last request. Mei merely showed her some of the rough sketches. “Wait, how do you know our measurements?”

* * *

Still, the rest of the week passed by uneventfully; they ran the course, they went out (“ _ IT'S NOT A DATE MOM/AUNTIE! _ ”), they practised their powers, and Mei made their suits. Eventually, the big moment came; the acceptance letter had finally arrived. Izuku went over to Mitsuki’s house, vibrating through the door. 

“Ready?” he asked Ochako and Katsumi. At their nods, he played his message first.

The Trio were shocked to see the image of All Might appear. He began to list off their ranking points, Izuku being first place with 80 villain points and 75 rescue points, giving him a total of 155 points overall. A full 5 points higher than All Might's own score. However, nothing excited them more than All Might's “ **_WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!_ ** ” The three cheered; they all made it into U.A.

Once more, the families went out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate, with Ochako being surprised to find her own parents there. Izuku himself was happy, up until Mr. Uraraka threatened to “give him lead shoes if he hurt her”. Still, it was a good night all around and everyone was relaxed.

Soon, it was moving day. Izuku gracefully bore through Inko’s crying. “C’mon Mom, don’t be sad. Think of it as a chance to invite your mystery man over without me being around,” he said as he hugged without shame. “I’ll be fine, plus I feel home sick; I can just run over.” he reassured the sobbing woman.

“Take care of yourself there, got it, Brat?” Mitsuki said as she engaged in her usual verbal sparring with her daughter.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, Mom,” came the expected response as Katsumi got ready to board the bus. 

“Oh, and Brat? Make sure you make a move before it’s too late,” Mitsuki called after her daughter.

Once they had boarded the bus, it began to drive away. Mercifully for the speedster, it was a short 20 minutes, although he was still impatient. “I could have gotten all here in 5 minutes, luggage included,” he grumbled, as he tapped his foot at super speed.

Still, though, arriving at the dorms (meaning they now had full Quirk use), Izuku unloaded his luggage, as well as Katsumi’s and Ochako’s, at super speed, and then he went and sped into the dorms, mapping it out in his head as he found their rooms.

* * *

Soon, they gathered in the living area for lunch and for the standard Meet and Greet.

“Well, we should introduce ourselves. I’ll start,” the pink one said. “I’m Mina Ashido - just call me Mina!” She was roughly the same height as Ochako, and appeared to have a similar figure, from what could be seen. Her eyes stood out the most - slightly squared with black sclera and irises of bright yellow. Izuku also noticed two horns on her head, in her hair sperically. Her face is framed by short, fluffy and unruly pink hair that slowly reddened to words the tips.

“Yo! I’m Eijiro Kirishima. Nice to meet ya,” the red-headed male said. He stood slightly shorter than Izuku, with a rather impressive physique: his shorts and shirt combo seemed to highlight the lean muscle on his tanned frame. His eyes were red, and were pointed slightly inwards, with a small scar just above his right eye, along with his mouth having very sharp teeth. His hair was bright red and reasonably short, and spiked away from his head at all angles, with two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead, like small horns.

“Yo! I’m Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku greeted with a smile and a two-finger salute. “Some would call me the Future Fastest Man Alive,” he continued, with Katsumi and Ochako's eyes rolling in exasperation.

“Only you call yourself that Izuku-kun,” Ochako deadpanned, and Izuku faked a wound on his heart as he gasped in shock. “Anyway, hi! I’m Ochako Uraraka. Let’s be friends!” the brown-haired girl bubbled out.

“Katsumi Bakugo. A pleasure,” the blonde said. Izuku and Ochako shared a grin; she’d really calmed down in the ten months for the U.A. entrance exams.

“Hello, my name is Tenya Iida. I am pleased to make your acquaintance,” Tenya spoke robotically, with his eyes glued to Izuku. His jaw was clenched tightly as his eyes were narrowed, he clearly had not forgotten the entrance exam. Tenya was roughly equal in height to Izuku, though his wider and bulkier frame made him look larger.

“Hi, I’m Tsuyu Asui, kero. Please call me Tsuyu-chan, kero,” the newly named Tsuyu simply said. She was the shortest of the girls, being a half head shorter than Ochako, and her slender build seemed to contrast her large hands. She had a very wide mouth, which dipped down a bit in the middle, just like that of a common frog. Her eyes were oval-shaped with large, black irises, and her lower eyelashes were visibly pronounced. Her hair was a dark, sea-green color, and was very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She had two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

“Hello,” the tall girl began, elegance shining in her words. “I am Momo Yaoyorozu. It is a pleasure to meet you all,” she stated with a bow. She had a well-endowed with amature body, with visible muscle supporting and enhancing her womanly curves. Her long, black hair was tied into a spiky ponytail, with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face. Her onyx eyes pointed slightly inwards, seemingly resembling that of a cat.

“Heya, I’m Minoru Mineta. Let's get along,” the short - as in barely above most people’s waistline short - a purple-haired mellow guy said. His large, round head, and rather large cheeks stuck out the most about him, aside from his hair.

“Heyyy! I’m Toru Hagakure. It’s super cool to meet you all!” the invisible clothes standing at 5'4 said, though her voice gave away her enthusiasm, as well as her excitable nature. 

“Shoto Todoroki,” the boy of equal height to Izuku spoke up, his bi-coloured hair being the most prominent feature about him, aside from his scare on the left side of his face. His muscular build spoke of countless hours of training, being lean and strong. Another prominent feature of his was his heterochromia - his turquoise left eye and dark grey right one, giving him quite the piercing glare.

“Greetings. I am Fumikage Tokoyami. It is a pleasure to meet you,'' the second shortest boy said. Unlike most of the others, he was not muscular - at least not noticeably, like the others. His head resembled that of a crow or perhaps a raven, and that his feathers were ebony in colour. He had a yellow beak, which was slightly hooked down at the end, and had thin, red eyes, with one on either side of his head.

“Yo, I’m Kyoka Jiro. It's nice to meet you all,” the small, fair-skinned girl with a slender build - though not as busty as some of the other girls - greeted. Her legs were toned and strong, not to mention quite long for her size. Her hair was short, only around chin length, and was dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features were the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords.

“Yo dudes, I’m Denki Kaminari. It’s super nice meeting you all,” the blond boy said next. He was about half-a-head taller than Mina, had relatively short orange-blond hair, which was parted to the right with a black, lightning-shaped streak to the left of his side-fringe, and was angled so that it partially obscured his left eye. Like Fumikage before him, he was not noticeably muscular, but what was there was lean, which suggested a build for speed over power, like a runner or a gymnast.

“Yo, I’m Rikido Sato It's nice to meet you all,” the tall muscular young man said. His brown hair was short, and spiked upwards away from his head, and had rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, and a pair of bushy eyebrows. He had very full lips, which were slightly darker in colour than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose. His wide build and thick arms suggested that he was a boxer or wrestler, someone who needed a lot of power and durability at a moment’s notice. Izuku also noticed the smell of various sweets on his person.

“H-hi, I-’m Koji Koda,” the rocklike boy, who appeared to be equally as tall as Sato, wrote on a clipboard, his pointed head and peach coloured skin helping to further the comparison. His wide muscular was somewhat betrayed by his timid expression.

“I’m Mezo Shoji. It's a pleasure to meet all of you,” an extremely tall, muscular young man stated. His hair was pale, grey, and swept forwards, covering most of his face and bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. Much like Rikido, he was a powerfully built young man, with his six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which made for an interesting and intimidating image. 

“Yo, Hanta Sero here. I’m psyched to meet you all!” said a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, which spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He had almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominated his grin.

“Hello, I’m Mashirao Ojiro. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” said a young man of muscular build with short blond hair, swept to the front of his head, said with a formal bow and humble tone. He had thin eyes with no lower eyelashes, and his stance told those who knew how to look for it, that he could handle himself in a fight.

“Bonjour, mes amis. I am Yuga Aoyama. Let us sparkle as one,” the final member spoke with a lightly accented, grandiose voice. He was a man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He had long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it dies down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. 

With that said, a loud sound was heard - the sound of someone’s stomach growling. The class looked to Izuku who merely replied with a shameless, “What? Super speed burns a lot of calories.” 

“So, who wants lunch?” Katsumi asked, amused at the reactions of her classmates, and with that, everyone migrated to the kitchen, looking to fill their stomachs and really learn about each other. 

They were just in the final round of rock paper scissors for who was cleaning the dishes when Mina said, “ _ OH! IDEA! _ Let’s see who has the best room!” she announced.

“OHHHH~ that sounds super fun!” came Toru’s excited cry - a cry echoed by most of the house. And with that, they went upstairs to check out each others’ room and to rate who had the best one.

Rikido won the competition due to his baking skills, though each room revealed more info about the person it belonged to: Izuku’s “Hero Analysis” notebooks, Toru’s excessive girliness, Denki’s gaming setup, Mineta’s Tourette’s Syndrome, and so on and so forth. However, the time eventually came for dinner. U.A. thankfully had the foresight to prepare a feast for them, and Izuku and Momo had enough food to feed a platoon of 30 men. With the day done, it was time for bed and all went to sleep, dreaming of being heroes.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The morning came and with it, the students of 1A dragged themselves out of bed. Morning routines were performed. Tenya with a run around the buildings, Eijiro with his roadwork, Katsumi and Ochako with their yoga stretches, Izuku with his upper body workouts, so on and so forth. Soon, they were on the first floor, Izuku using his speed to make some breakfast, though it was by his and Momo’s standards aka a small feast.

Fed and watered, it became a rush for the showers, Izuku and Tenya being the first into the Boy’s side. The flash of green lightning a few moments later indicated that Izuku forgot some clothes. Still, soon enough Izuku, Katsumi and Ochako were dressed and leaving. Izuku snacking on one of his bars, as they left. Mei had refined it, but it was still bland and tasteless.

They made idle conversation as they set out towards the main building, where they found they’re classroom - appropriately titled 1A and entered, sitting together while they waited for the rest of their classmates and teacher to show up.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes, their classmates trickled in, each one joining a group of people they were comfortable with. They had just settled down when a giant slug? No,a person in a sleeping bag “wormed” into the room. The bag stood up and out stepped a man, Izuku narrowed his eyes - he was familiar somehow.

“Good, you're all quiet, that means you're rational." The man said, he stood about half a head shorter than Izuku, with a slender build. His pale-skin standing in stark contrast with his messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes.

He looked worn down like he hadn’t slept properly in months and hadn't seen the blade of a razor in weeks. He sported a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He was also wearing a utility belt and a signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Good morning, I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa,” he introduced himself as well as his role “Now grab this,” he pulled the gym uniform, a tracksuit, from his sleeping bag. The suit itself was a high collared blue short-sleeved zipper shirt with a white vest and blue pants.

On the uniform itself were a series of white lines resembling the U.A. logo, with a stylised red and white design on the outside of the arms. “And head outside to the field” he finished as he gave them his instructions.

Going to the changing room, everyone swiftly changed; no one wanted to invoke his anger, if for no other reason than he was creeping them out.

“Now we will be doing a Quirk assessment test,” Shota said and sighed when the class questioned him about it.

“But what about the entrance ceremony?” Ochako began “or the Orientation?” she asked of their teacher, confusion filling her voice.

“If you’re going to be a hero, then you don’t have time to worry about such leisurely events” Shota responded, “U.A.’s selling point is how the school traditions are, or rather how open they are,” pausing he turned to look at them “that’s how the teachers run their classes.”

Allowing a moment for that to sink in, he then moved on with “you’ve been doing this since junior high, right?” he asked, “Fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks” he began “the country still uses the non-quirked results, allowing everyone to believe we are all created equal.” he sighed here “It’s irrational, but the MEXT is procrastinating”

“Midoriya, you finished first in the practical, right?” at the green-haired boy’s nod, he asked, “What was your best non-Quirked softball throw?”

“National average, I was banned because I have some passive super strength” the younger male responded with. Aizawa seemed to draw a deep breath in, those with enhanced hearing heard him mutter

“Damn MEST.” 

“Try doing it with your Quirk,” Shota said, as Izuku walked into the circle he continued with “You can do whatever, just stay inside the circle” Izuku nodded. “Right hurry up and give it your best shot”

Izuku stepped into the circle, inhaling deeply. Time slowed down as he let it out, a smirk forming on his face. His eyes lit up, a shade of brilliant emerald as visible distortions of light appeared to wrap around him as his form blurred. “ **Momentum CANNON!** ” he roared as the blur seemed to move up his body and towards his arm, his lightning dancing off of him as he stepped forward. A sonic boom tore through the air as Izuku hurled the ball.

“Know your upper limit first,” the teacher began, “rational heroes form their foundation from here” he finished holding up his phone - it displayed a number; ‘2003m/s’ to the shock of the rest of the class.

“2K meters h-holy shi-shit” Denki stuttered out, more than a little fearful at the display of power Izuku just demonstrated.

“We can use our Quirks as much as we want!” Hanta exclaimed “as expected of the Hero Course!” he followed with.

“OOOO~ this looks like fun!” Mina cheered with plentiful excitement.

“Fun….it looks fun?” the excitement died down in an instant, “in the next four years you will become heroes,” he turned to look at them, eyes glowing red, “is that the attitude you’ll take?” he pressured, “in that case, new rule; whoever scores last will be judged ‘talentless’ and will be EXPELLED!”

With that ominous statement said, he allowed a moment for them to absorb this information. Then with the Devil’s grin on his face, he spoke once more “with the ‘Freedom’ we have, we can expel students as we please so welcome - to the U.A. Hero Department!”

Ochako was quick to add her input “The last place expelled? But that’s not fair!” she cried out at the injustice of it.

“Unfair?.... So villain attacks, natural disasters and massive accidents are fair?” he intoned, “all of these things can happen unexpectedly and dispute order and reason. Japan is full of ‘unfair’, it is the job of heroes to repair and replace that status quo - the job you’ve signed up for” he informed them.

“If you were expecting four easy years - with trips to McDonald’s then too bad, here you will endure trial after trial for your time here, This is Our ‘Plus Ultra’!” he smirked at them.

And with that deceleration the tests began, a new sense of determination settled in them as they sought to go past their limits and prove that they were worthy of this University and its time.

The first test a 50-Meter Dash, runners would stand side by side and on the mark of a camera bot sprint the 50 meters as fast as they could. Tenya was the winner here with a score of 1.5 seconds, Izuku was 0.4 seconds slower by virtue of Tenya’s immediate speed. Tenya looked slightly vindicated at having bested Izuku.

Grip Strength was next, Izuku scored a respectable score of 600kgs. Other noticeable scores were from Shoji, Rikido and Eijro - all 3 of them putting out over 700 kgs of force. More than one arm wrestling joke got made, and all 3 boys sighed, having heard them all before.

Now it was time for the Standing Long Jump Izuku scored a win here; using his [ **Momentum Cannon** ] to launch himself into the air he cleared the sandbox by 3 meters. Mineta cleared it by half a meter, which was impressive given his size.

Next on the list were the Repeated Side Steps; most scored well enough but none matched Minoru’s score, even Izuku difficulty approaching the speed.

Now was the Ball Throw - Izuku’s score was beaten by Ochako’s Infinity, Katsumi’s 2004m/s, Momo’s 2010m/s. Tenya looked furious that he barely broke 1000m/s, less than half of what Izuku scored.

Distance Run followed this; Izuku and Tenya became flashes of emerald lightning and blue fire respectively. Katsumi and Momo competed for 3rd place as Ochako managed to eke out 4th place, Izuku and Katsumi being proud of her as she did so without her Dash ability.

The Seated Toe Touch proved to be a trip up for many of them, even Izuku’s leaner build did not aid him. Mashirao, Mina, Katsumi and Ochako did well but none out-shone Tsuyu. 

The final test was Sit Ups. Koji and Hanta pulled off an unexpectedly decent number of sit-ups while Izuku merely used his speed, phasing his feet into the ground to anchor himself, to score higher.

“Here are your rankings”

Current rankings were;

Izuku Midoriya 1st

Katsumi Bakugo 2nd

Tenya Iida 3rd

Momo Yaoyorozu 4th

Shoto Todoroki 5th

Ochako Uraraka 6th

Fumikage Tokoyami 7th

Mezo Shoji 8th

Mashirao Ojiro 9th

Eijiro Kirishima 10th

Mina Ashido 11th

Koji Koda 12th

Rikido Sato 13th

Tsuyu Asui 14th

Yuga Aoyama 15th

Hanta Sero 16th

Denki Kaminari 17th

Kyoka Jiro 18th

Minoru Mineta 19th

Toru Hagakure 20th

Toru’s body sagged as her shoulders shook, the following wails caused the rest of the girls to huddle around her, attempting to console her, Katsumi was attempting to help, which said a lot.

“Oh yeah, that expulsion thing, that was a logical ruse to make sure you went Plus Ultra” the Devil’s Grin was back as he said that as the class barring Momo reacted negatively because of it.

“Still, you're all done for the day, get changed, grab the syllabus and go back to the dorms” He dismissed them. Izuku sped off with Katsumi and Ochako before Tenya could catch up to him.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Though for some reason, Shoto was awkwardly standing nearby as if trying to gather up the courage to talk to him but; when it seemed like he was finally going to say something, he would back out at the last moment, looking unsure of himself.

Though Izuku gathered more than one onlooker as he devoured a full 7-course meal for a platoon of ten men and called it a light meal. Momo coming in second with a 7-course meal for a platoon of eight men, though thankful she did not call it a light meal.

* * *

“OH! That’s who he was” Izuku suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers in a eureka moment.

“Huh, the fuck you talkin about Zukun?” Katsumi asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

“Our teacher, he’s an underground hero called Eraserhead. So long as he’s looking at someone he can erase their quirk” calm the green-haired boy’s explanation.

“Huh? That’s kind of cool” Ochako admitted, Katsumi grumbling about both of them being nerds.

The trio was making their way to the dorms when a voice called out “Ah! Uraraka-chan, there you are” the curvaceous form of one Nemuri Kayama known by her alias of; the R-Rated hero: Midnight to most. She was wearing her hero costume which consisted of black leather breast less leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff.

Her legs were adorned in translucent black thigh-high stockings that are connected to a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its centre, and black knee-boots. She has a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist. On her hips rested her infamous flogger whip: Mistress Punishment.

“Oh! Um, Why are you here miss Midnight?” Ochako stammered out, caught a little flat-footed by one of her teacher’s sudden appearance, especially one she had yet to take lessons with.

“Simple, you use whips and I’m the only teacher qualified to teach you how to use whips.” she grinned as she caught the look of interest on all three of their faces “I can teach how to employ the whips for fun as well if you’d like?~” she teased with a purr. Laughing at the bright red faces that she got from that line.

“Well, when you’re ready to start lessons, meet me at the P.E. grounds after you finish your lessons for the day,” she said before sweeping off. Hiding a grin at the look of _scarousal_ on both Izuku’s and Katsumi’s face. “Oh, watching those three is going to be so _FUN_!” she giggled out.

“Um,” Ochako went to ask, only to find herself in front of the changing rooms with a decently cleaned Gym uniform and her whips in her hands. “Thank you Izuku-kun” she murmured, making a note to make him a batch of her best Akafuku in thanks, before entering the room and switching back to her gym clothes.

* * *

Izuku had just returned to Katsumi, after stopping by the cafeteria to grab some food, when another student approached them. She was a young woman of average height with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down her head it goes, styled so that it’s parted to the left, her bangs left hanging over her right eye. Her irises are a periwinkle purple, her pupils white and her half-closed eyes are shaped so that they’re slanting downwards towards the far sides of her face.

They had just taken her in when they heard a condescending voice “Oh My~ mister top scorer~” her tone immediately caused Katsumi to get agitated. “Hm, with some _company_ I see” Katsumi’s signature firecrackers appeared on her hands as she picked up on the way company was said. “Anyways, Mister Top Scorer~ I’m Monoma Neiti.” she preformed a grandiose curtsy as she introduced herself “I had hoped you’d be in the superior class, a pity that you’re not. Oh well.”

“Ok? Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Monoma but we have to go-” Izuku tried to find an excuse to leave, Katsumi was getting agitated and he _really_ didn’t want a repeat of the ‘Nejima Incident’. He barely kept from shuddering at the memory.

“Mono-chan” she insisted firmly, cutting him off.

“Huh?” came his response.

“Call me Mono-chan,” she insisted again, “I expect we will be seeing plenty of each other~” she finished in a purr, Katsumi was now noticeably moving closer to him. Monoma seemed to grin at that and edged closer to him as well.

“Ok- still, it was a pleasure to meet you but we need to go, we promised a friend to help them study.” Izuku smoothly lied as Katsumi latched onto his arm, almost dragging him away from the other blonde.

“Bye-bye Mr. top scorer~” Monoma called after them, her voice causing Katsumi to tighten her grip on his arm. “And remember to call me Mono-chan~” Katsumi’s nails almost tore through his jacket as she heard her voice again.

“Hussy” came her hissed whisper.

“What was that Kacchan?” Izuku asked

“Don’t worry about it Zukun” she waved him off.

“But-” he tried to ask

“Don’t! Worry about it” she waved him off again, Izuku’s mind once more going to the ‘Nejima Incident’, she had sounded like that then as well. With a fearful gulp, he quietened down and picked her up, flashing back to the dorms to prevent someone from approaching them again.

“Huh, guess now's a bad time then” the hetrochromiac boy said, his deadpan tone belaying his surprise at the emerald lightning that just passed him. A beat passed before he shrugged and went back to the dorms, there some cold soba with his name on it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, I forgot to mention yesterday; Mei finished our costumes.” Izuku informed the girls as he made his way to the kitchen, already finished with his morning routine and shower.

“Awesome/Cool” came the dual response from the girls.

“Yeah, now, where is the ham- there it is… What? Speedster Metabolism. You guys don’t stare at Yaoyorozu like that and she nearly eats as much as I do.” Izuku idled as he made a plate of sandwiches, one that quite literally towered over a chair from ground level. He gave the rest of the people present a dirty look when he saw them staring at him in awe.

“True, I need to eat a lot so that I can safely use my Quirk, so my metabolism is also boosted.” Momo said, calmly sipping on her tea as she sat, surrounded by twenty large plates.

“... Lucky” came the unified hiss of the girls present.

“Huh, say something?” Izuku asked after finishing about half of his sandwich tower.

“Nothing. But we do need to get to class.” Katsumi calmly informed him, swiftly ending the conversation. The class moved out after watching Izuku demolish his tower with fascination. Katsumi and Ochako finished their own modest meals in the time it took Izuku to finish the remainder of his tower.

* * *

They had been in the classroom for five minutes when their teacher appeared. “ **I AM** , ” the voice of All Might boomed out “ **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** ” he exclaimed as he leaned through the door, almost posing in the doorway.

“WOW! It’s All Might” Denki said in awe, not able to process the reality before him.

“Huh, so he really is a Teacher” Mashirao conceded having been amongst those who had not believed it to be true.

“That’s his silver age costume, isn’t it?” Tsuyu questioned aloud, her eyes shining with excitement just like the rest of them.

“Man, it's giving me goosebumps,” Hanta murmured in awe.

“ **I teach basic hero training** ” he began “ **it's a subject where you train in the different aspects of being a hero; Combat - Armed & Unarmed, Rescue - First Aid & Injury Priority and finally Reconnaissance - Information Gathering & Investigating** ” came his information “ **This will make up the bulk of your time here, now let's dive into it with.. COMBAT TRAINING** ” he boomed his finish.

“ **Before that however,** ” with a grand gesture to a wall, four rails started to emerge, each one containing 5 boxes, “ **Costumes made, based on your Quirk registry as well as the requests sent in before school started,** ” he spoke as he moved to stand beside the costume rails.

“ **Now get changed and head to ground Beta!** ” with that said All Might flicked out of existence as he sped through the door. With excitement, they grabbed their costumes and headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

“Huh… Yo guys - someone left a hole here, think we should call the ladies and ask Yaoyorozu to patch it” Mineta questioned the rest of them upon noticing the hole.

“No need,” Izuku said before yelling “YO! JIRO YOU HEAR THAT?”

“YEAH, WE DID YAOMOMO’S ON IT, THANKS MINETA” came Kyoka’s voice before Momo placed a finger in the hole and with a burst of rainbow light filled it with concrete. And with that done they were able to change in peace.

“ **They say the clothes make the hero, I completely agree!** ” All Might exclaimed upon seeing them in their costumes.

Tenya was adorned in a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wore various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extended past his elbows, pointed at the ends.

He wore a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. Completing his outfit were the boots on his feet; silver knee-highs with gold accessories, which are specialized to withstand his own force and speed, with soles designed to grip most surfaces.

Tsuyu wore a bright green skin-tight bodysuit highly reminiscent of the suits used for Water Aerobics, Scuba Diving, Wind Surfing, Water Skiing and all manners of water-based activities. Atop this she wore an aquamarine ‘vest’ of sorts, thin and flexible the subtle glow was lost to most but hinted at various functions. On her hands were tan gloves with similar lights to her vest, while her feet were adorned in green webbed flippers resembling frogs’ toes. On her head she had a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side.

Momo wore a form highlighting high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines running across her form. Across her breast was the symbol of an anvil embroiled in gold and silver. On her feet were thigh high boots of the same colour as her leotard, with silver lines down the sides of them. What skin was revealed was covered in a set of tights - which reflected light, hinting at what they were made of. Around her waist was a utility belt, with 17 pockets on it. On her arms were mid bicep long gloves that had wrist wallets on them. This was topped off with a visor around her eyes, silver in colour with a black screen.

Eijiro was adorned with two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red “R” set into its centre, standing for his hero name, “Red Riot”.

Below this, he wore baggy black pants and a half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He bore his chest to the world and wore a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resembled little fangs.

Mina’s costume consisted of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise backless skin-tight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. On her waist was a belt, which had a combat knife and first aid kit fitted to it. Around her neck was a fluffy white choker with a Pink ‘M’ embroiled on it. She wor custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles.

Minoru wore a simple skin tight purple bodysuit, though it had padding at the knees and elbows. Atop this he wore some basic black bullet proof armour and had a small white utility belt. On his hands were gloves of yellow, the same shade being on his cape and boots. With his face being coated by a mask.

Ochako’s consisted of a black full-bodysuit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck.

She had two MMA gloves, upgraded versions of the ones she wore in the entrance exam with as Hatsume branding behind each knuckle set. She also wore wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which were the same pale pink color. At her hips rested her two metal whips.

Toru wore a green chrome bodysuit, with noticeable ‘veins’ running around it, connected to some kind of generators on her calves, thighs, stomach and back, shoulders and chest, on her hands and feet were gloves and boots of the same colour.

Shoto wore a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders. He had what appeared to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side.

Katsumi bore what appeared to be a tight, black, sleeveless leotard, with an orange “X” across the middle, forming a v-neck. Of course, the giant Hatsume Industries told all who made this costume. On her legs were black fishnet-like leggings, that also bore the Hatsume mark, with orange explosions trailing their length. Her feet were adorned by Knee high slim boots with metal tips. Her mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

Fumikage wore a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covered his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. From what little could be seen underneath it was a generic padded suit.

Kyoka was adorned in a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts. She also had two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves.

Denki came out in a plain white shirt, over which he wore an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He had a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top.

Rikido wore a yellow full-body suit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wore white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches.

Koji wore a tight yellow suit, only reaching to his knees and elbows, with a large red marking over his torso and at the ends of his sleeves. On his chest was a symbol resembling an open mouth, and he wore yellow shoes with red lining.

Mezo’s was that of a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wore. He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wore slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots.

Izuku’s costume was a form-fitting green suit that covers his entire body and head. It has a fitted face mask that covers his head, but leaves his mouth and eyes exposed, with there also being wing-shaped earpieces. His body is covered entirely with protection pads scattered across the suit in various places, such as the torso, to better protect Izuku, with the joints areas free for movement so he can run with little restriction. There is a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of the chest. A Hatsume Industries branding on his left pectoral.

Hanta wore a black, skin-tight bodysuit with a turtleneck, which was plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He wore white boots, lined with yellow, and had white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, with a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which were shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which had a large black visor obscuring his face.

Mashirao bore a costume is a plain karate gi, save for a stylized black kanji on his back which meant “Tail Style”. It was tied with a black belt and had its collar partially lined with fur. On his hands he wore MMA gloves like Ochako, the difference was his were black in color and held a Muay Boran attachment. He wore studded black boots with sand blue details to complete the look.

Yuga styled himself as a knight, meaning that his costume consists of a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes.

“ **Beware now my students, from this moment on** ” he paused for a breath before booming “ **YOU ARE ALL HEROES!** ”

“ **Now, it's time for combat training,** ” he spoke “ **So shall we begin you Zygotes?** ” he asked them

“Sensei!” Tenya’s hand shot up, and at All Might's nod he asked “since this was one of the areas used in the entrance exam, are we doing urban battles again?”

“ **No, where moving on from that** ” All Might announced. “ **Most villain battles observed by the public are outdoors, but the numbers tell us a far more sinister story. the most cunning and intelligent of villains are the ones holed up in hideouts, secret lairs, or black-market back alleys.** ”

“ **It’s was with this in mind, that this exercise was made, you shall be divided into teams of two** ” with this he spread his arms out in a grand gesture “ **one set of Heroes and one set of Villains, now draw your lot and lets begin** ”

With that said, they all reached into the box and drew a card with a letter on it, this meant that the teams were as follows;

Team A consisted of Izuku & Denki.

Team B were Momo & Yuga.

Team C held Shoto & Katsumi.

Team D contained Tenya & Koji.

Team E saw Toru & Hanata paired up.

Team F saw the combo of Mina & Fumikage.

Team G paired Ochako & Minoru.

Team H saw Rikido & Mezo collaborating.

Team I held the combination Eijiro & Tsuyu.

Team J allowed Mashirao & Kyoka to team up.

“ **Now for our first contestants; Hero Team A Vs Villain Team D** ” All Might announced, Izuku and Tenya locking eyes milliseconds after he finished, both of them tensing in preparation for the coming confrontation. Koji and Denki both looked fearful at getting between the two young men.

Once outside, the two men unknowingly mirrored each other by getting into three-point stances. Lightning flashing in Izuku’s eyes as it wrapped around him. Flames of blue building in his engines. “ **START!** ” All Might boomed over the intercom, and with it, Izuku and Tenya  _ moved _ .


	7. Chapter 7

Denki did his best to follow the streak of emerald lightning though he changed his mind when he saw it scale the building. So, he headed inside and made his way to the stairs. “At least I won’t have to worry about Tenya” he muttered.

Izuku had just finished casing the outside of the building when he had to dodge an attack from Tenya. He leaped over the charging blue-haired man before pivoting and racing towards him. For a few seconds, the duo ran the length and breadth of the building, each clash causing cracks to appear in the walls as they picked up more and more speed.

Izuku was able to blindside his rival, stunning him for a moment. His fist collided with Tenya’s head and threw him off the building, though Tenya was able to ride the momentum of the punch to another building. From there they ran down the buildings, becoming streaks of lightning and flames.

Streaks that clashed and deflected away from each other, though each clash cracked and cratered the ground. Soon, both streaks were bouncing between the buildings, each one creating a light shockwave. Both streaks clashed in mid-air and spiraled downwards, paring on the ground before they geared up for another charge.

* * *

“Lame” Mina said as she looked at the screen.

“Boring” Hanta yawned as he watched the fight.

“Man, they couldn’t have done this inside?” came the complaint from Katsumi, who looked a few seconds away from pulling out her phone.

“ **Now now, Students, I know that it’s not interesting but there is no need to… bring it up.** ” All Might tried to defend only to whisper, “ **Not that it’s interesting to look at even if you can follow it.** ”

* * *

The clashes continued until the blue fire managed to tackle the emerald lightning into the building, much to the relief of the classmates, and the fight began again. Only this time the Speedster cameras were in effect.

Throwing the other speedster off of him, Izuku got to his feet and took a boxer’s stance. Tenya taking a kick boxer’s stance. A beat passed before they rocketed off, Izuku’s fist meeting Tenya’s leg, both of their costumes breaking from the impact, Izuku’s follow up strike landed cleanly, though he did not escape unscathed; taking a powerful kick to the jaw. Both fighters were separated by the move.

The two charged again, leg meeting leg, fist meeting fist, as they exchanged rapid strikes. Tenya was slowly being pushed back as in spite of his bulkier physique, Izuku was clearly the stronger of the two. And without the added speed of a dash, Tenya just didn’t have the strength to match Izuku. Izuku’s fist met Tenya’s leg once more and both fighters were blasted away again.

Izuku moved first charging forward but he went low, dodging a right and landing a left, one that staggered Tenya. Though Tenya had recovered and moved before Izuku’s chopping right landed. Izuku stepped in, leading with a left. Only Tenya was ready for him. He smoothly opened up Izuku’s guard and landed several punches, Izuku blocking every 1 in 4 of them.

Throwing a right, Izuku’s frustration meant it was a wide swing. Tenya, with an air of experience, killed the power of the blow though Izuku’s sheer strength still pushed him back a bit. He then landed another series of blows, Izuku’s lack of practical martial art knowledge showing through.

Growling in frustration, Izuku charged at his foe. Dodging a blow and punching hard enough to push Tenya into a wall. Tenya narrowed his gaze before he and Izuku moved, emerald and blue clashing. Only without the space to pick up speed, Izuku began to lose out.

* * *

“Huh? I thought Midroiya was faster?”

“ **He is. Can someone tell me why Iida forced the fight back inside? Yes, Young Yaoyorozu.** ”

“Because Iida-san is able to accelerate faster than Midoirya-san. And in such an enclosed space, Midoriya-san is unable to use his main advantage against Iida-san”

“ **Right you are Young Yaoyorozu. It should also be noted that Midoriya is fighting someone who can keep up with him for the first time, meaning his usual grace will not be present.** ”

* * *

The fight raged on, Izuku managing to force the fight to be between the walls rather than the doors and stairway. This meant that Izuku was able to utilize his greater strength but Tenya’s greater skill was still letting him keep the lead in the fight.

Both young men let out grunts as they traded blows, Tenya landing more but Izuku was hitting harder. Tenya managed to land one blow that sent Izuku into the wall. “ **Momentum CANNON!** ” Izuku retaliated, as he pushed Tenya away. Slamming him into the wall opposite him.

“Ok dude, we’ve known each other for like a week, what’s your damage?” he snarled, finally fed up with the other male’s antagonism.

“My ‘damage’ is that _you_ are treating one of the most dangerous powers, in the world, _like a toy_!” Tenya exclaimed, furious at the disrespect Izuku had shown.

“As a to- I’m _faster_ than you, I know the dangers of Super Speed.” The response was instant and growled, Izuku’s own temper rising as his fellow speedster got under his skin.

“Do you? _DO you truly_?” Tenya growled out, as he started to pry himself from the wall.

“I know you don’t have to worry about your head going through someone like a buzzsaw or crushing them” Izuku grunted, tanking himself free. Arcs of lightning started to crawl around him in his anger.

“Wha- Maybe I don’t. But ” Tenya sputtered, though he retained enough mind to free himself.

“Don’t judge me. You don’t know me or my story.” With that said, Izuku sped off phasing through a window that Tenya smashed a few seconds later as he followed Izuku, he needed to keep Izuku from getting into the bomb room, lest the other speedster win the exercise.

* * *

“The match is over,” Katsumi declared with a grin. Her declaration garnered the interest of the rest of the class.

“Huh, why?” the curious voice of Minoru asked.

Ochako answered with “Iida just let Izuku gain an open road, he’ll never catch him know”

“Hol’ up, didn’t Midoriya break the sound barrier?” Came Eijiro’s question.

“Yup!” Both girls said, popping the ‘p’

“... huh, glad I’m not fighting him” was the universal consensus of the class. All Might silently observing them and the fight.

* * *

“ _Finally_ , I can really _move_!” Izuku exclaimed as he began to speed up, his eyes shining as green as the thick ropes of lightning arced off of him. He breezed past 767mph, and with it, he pivoted. Never losing speed, he ran back. He brushed Tenya to one side, and ran back to the bomb-building, scaling it and vibrating through the window, he saw Denki and Koji locked in combat.

He carefully opened Koji’s arms and pushed the boy, taking Denki to the bomb and then running into Koji’s flight path. A disorienting sonic boom shook the room as Denki reflexively stabilized himself on the bomb while Izuku caught and pivoted with Koji, allowing him to set the other man down without injury.

Tenya arrived moments later and even with his helmet on it was obviously glaring at Izuku, something Izuku matched, though it was just glaring. He did not try to take action against his fellow speedster. Though both Denki and Koji shuddered as the same tension from before filled the room.

“ **Hero team, WINS!** ” All Might’s announcement boomed through the room as Izuku and Tenya broke their glaring to check on their classmates. Once satisfied with their condition, all four students made their way back to the observation room.

Izuku and Tenya stood at opposite ends of the room, All Might silently approving the decision as it showed that they were both taking steps to not antagonize the other. “ **_Still, this will need to be addressed soon. Friendly competition is one thing, this feels closer to maliciousness_ **” he thought before speaking up

“ **Now that our combatants have returned, who can tell me the MVP of this match?** ” he questioned the class. Before nodding at Momo.

“It was either Kaminari-san or Kouda-san. As while Midoriya-san and Iida-san had a more impressive showing, they got caught up in a grudge match, this is especially bad in Midoriya’s case as he could have phased through Iida-san and ended the match instantly.” She explained though she threw Izuku an apologetic look as she tore apart his grudge match. Several of the class snickered at Izuku’s flush and facepalm as he realized ‘Yeah, I _can_ do that can’t I?’

“ **Back on course, between Kaminari-san and Kouda-san, who is the MVP?** ”

“I believe Kaminari-san, mostly for dealing with a clearly superhuman opponent as well as he did.”

“ **Indeed it was Kaminari-san. Sometimes, as Heroes, you will have to fight someone who is just better than you are in every way. It is how you respond to these moments that will shape the course of the moment** ”

“Right!”

* * *

The class watched with interest, and then muted horror, as Momo fortified the room and then turned Yuga into a laser cannon. The poor boy would likely never get over being used in such a fashion, as evidenced by his repeated “I feel so used”, and Momo sported a slightly crazed grin as she fired at the duo of Eijiro and Tsuyu.

Though to Eijiro’s credit, it did take several shots for him to be brought down and he managed to take sustained laser fire for over a minute, buying Tsuyu time to get away and sneak in. Tsuyu herself gave an impressive showing as she managed to dodge a truly insane number of traps; trips wires, capture nets, a taser wall, and even a laser grid. Despite all of that she was ultimately felled by a foam bomb. 

All Might shakily congratulated the villain team on their victory as Katsumi explained why Momo was the MVP of the match. Izuku and Ochako looked more and more concerned at the sheer adoration in her tone as she did so. “ _Ok yeah, not leaving those two together... Dear god, Momo must never meet Mei._ ” Izuku thought in horror as his mind began to conjure the sheer… awe, for lack of a better word, such a meeting could create.

Kyoka and Mashirao did everything in their power to fend off the hero team. Mashirao even showcased his impressive martial art skills and managed to hold both powerhouses at bay for a respectable 3 minutes, nearly capturing both of them 6 times. Unfortunately, he was just not strong enough to keep them there for longer. 

Kyoka also had an impressive showing. Having managed to switch her speakers to the back of her long legs. She showcased a passable imitation of Tenya’s kickboxing and even a short-range dash. However, her lack of experience in their use meant both males were able to deal with her kicks, and soon Sato had her pinned. It should be noted her move of knocking out some of the floor caused her to lose the MVP position as she nearly lost the bomb with it.

All Might heartily congratulated Mashriao as the MVP and suggested that he spar with both boys on the Hero team as well as the other taller, bulkier boys of the class to get used to fighting someone with more mass and weight to them. He also recommended that Kyoka practice those moves before she uses them as well, passable was not good enough in their line of work.

Katsumi and Shoto simply had too much firepower, even with Ochako using Dash to dodge and get in close. Showcasing some truly impressive hand-to-hand combat skills despite only having a few months of training in said subject. She even managed to capture Katsumi, to the shock of most of the class. Though she had to sacrifice one of her whips to get around some of Shoto’s ice.

Minoru also got a good showing, helping to herd Katsumi into Ochako’s range and even managing to stall out some of Shoto’s ice. Unfortunately, while he allowed Ochako to smash through the ice, her iron knuckles springing out to get a second blow in, she was just unable to compete with Shoto’s ice as he didn’t let her get close.

All Might awarded Ochako the MVP, she managed to overcome seemingly impossible odds and defeated a villain that many in the class could never match and a contender for the title of “the strongest in the class”. Making another contender for the title sweat and forcing him onto the back foot. Mashiroa looked interested in sparing with Ochako, sans her whips, he saw her cleave the iceberg in half and had no desire to take such a blow.

Hanta and Toru both split up, meaning they were easier to take down. Mina merely thrashing Hanta at the roof, showing off some impressive Capoeira as well as a borderline superhuman level of agility, reflexes, and flexibility. Dancing between his attacks and landing her own with the ease one would walk. She also showcased some precise aim with her acid, only needing to dodge one of Hanta’s tape shots.

Fumikage used his superhuman vision, a side effect of his bird head, look for, and eventually, find the distortions of light Toru made when she moved around in her suit. From there he merely used Dark Shadow to attack her, easily dealing with Toru’s attacks. Though he was surprised that Toru was able to add some light to her strikes, meaning she was not totally helpless before Dark Shadow.

In the end, it was Fumikage who was declared MVP, both for his showing against Toru as well as his foresight to have Dark Shadow conceal the bomb in another building. Though most agreed it was a toss-up between all of them, as despite his thrashing Hanta showed impressive, borderline sniper-like, aim with his tape as well as outright superhuman strength and speed. 

“ **You all performed impressively, but remember, you must always strive to be better. For that is our way. Take the lessons you learned here to heart and continue to grow, to become Heroes.** ” he said, before smiling his signature smile throwing a fist into the air with the words “ **Now; Go BEYOND!** ”

“PLUS ULTRA!” The class roared in unison, mimicking his pose.

* * *

“We are going to review your performances in the Battle Trials. Let’s begin;” Aizawa began his eyes roaming over his students as they sat at attention.

“Team A; both of you performed well, however; Midoriya, you got swept up in a grudge match and forgot your own abilities. I can respect not using a dangerous power in a fight but you could have phased through the wall. Don’t let personal feelings control you in a fight. And look into getting a stronger material for your costume” Izuku flushed as he was once again reminded of his screw up.

“Kaminari; learn more martial arts to make full use of your close-range abilities, also see the support department about tech that can effectively channel your power into a ranged attack as well as making sure you have a way to recharge on you” Denki nodded in acceptance.

“Team B; Excellent Plan, but poor sportsmanship. Yaoyorozu; making items to enhance the powers of your allies is a good idea. Converting your still conscious allies into weapons is not. In fact, just refrain from doing that unless you can DNA lock the items to you.” Momo blushed as she remembered her moment of weakness.”

“Ayoma; put a request into the support department to get some of the gear incorporated into your suit. Other than that, I cannot say much about you other than either find something to your stomach or work on building up your resistance to your quirk.” Yuga’s face took on a look of horror as he recalled how Momo had used him.

“Team C; Excellent all round, well done on fortifying the room as well as keeping the heroes from it. Bakugo; work on your hand to hand combat and learn to not tunnel vision. The schematics of your costume show some ability to absorb your sweet, work out a way to link it to your boots.” Katsumi nodded, having realized part of the reason for her capture was ignoring Minoru.

“Todoroki, just like Bakugo, work on your hand to hand combat. And use your other side, holding back is only admirable when the situation calls for it. If you fear overheating or freezing, use the support department that is readily available to you.” Shoto merely narrowed his eyes, though he clearly took what was said on board.

“Team D; A good overall performance, however, Iida; you allowed personal feelings to get the best of you and then allowed your opponent to gain an edge. Get out of your own way. I noticed you stuck hard enough to damage your suit, when you get this one repaired ask for an upgrade to a stronger material.“

“Koda; you can wield great strength, yes, but learn to fight without it first otherwise you will just suffer repeats of today. Look into some support gear to help you amplify your voice so that you can gather more animals.” Koda nodded, already planning to ask for help… eventually.

“Team E; Sloppy performance. You both split up and made yourself easier targets. Hagakure; Improve your hand-to-hand combat as well as log a request to the support department to gain some kind of light generator, your light strikes noticeably dimmed after every hit.” Toru’s clothes sagged but perked up at the suggestion.

“Sero; Learn to use your Tap to increase your mobility in more ways than just climbing buildings as well as seek out advice from Snipe and Power Loader and how to set up traps. I’d suggest carrying a utility belt so that you can use pre-made tools.” Hanta looked thoughtful as he planned on what tools could be of use.

“Team F; A good performance. However, Ashido; I can respect not wanting to use acid powered strikes, but your acid gliding could have taken out your floor. Learn to be aware of when you shouldn’t use moves like that.” Mina looked a little sheepish at the critique.

“Tokoyami; learn some basic Martial Arts, perhaps a style like Kyosho Jitsu to compensate for your leaner build, as well as log a request for some kind of self-charging torch so that you can control your Quirk in a dark place.” the bird-headed boy nodded in acceptance.

“Team G; A good showing but Uraraka; put more time into your Dash ability as well as some time into powerlifting, Force = Mass x Acceleration and you are the only other student in the class who can truly take advantage of that.“ Ochako grinned a little, she had already planned to do just that.

“Mineta; you showed that you could bounce off your Quirk in my test, learn to use that so that you can be more mobile in and out of combat. I’d also suggest following Sero to Power Loader and Snipe for trap advice.” Minoru nodded, before locking eyes with Izuku in a silent question, Izuku’s nod confirmed his next move.

“Team H; your overall performance was average, though both of you played to your strengths, Satou; find a way to retain more intelligence when you use your quirk, otherwise you WILL come up against someone smart enough to beat you.“ Sato grunted a bit but still accepted the words of advice.

“Shouji; Learn to take advantage of your limbs for more than just hitting something. You could have scaled the building and snuck into the bomb room without ever being seen, remember the flashy way is more often than not the last resort.” The Multi limb man nodded, already planning on how to do just that.

“Team I; A good showing in a bad situation. Kirishima; there was almost no force in those blasts, push through them next time. Train against those with hear and light-based quirks so that you can overcome something like this next time.“ Eijiro looked a little embarrassed but quickly resolved to add that to his menu.

“Asui; it’s stated in your files that you can somewhat camouflage, learn to do this. As well as log a request for a heat modulator in your suit, your movements got somewhat sloppy the closer you got to the bomb room.” Tsuyu nodded, though it was hard to get a read on her emotions.

“Team J; Like before, a good showing in a bad situation. However, Jiro; do _not_ use moves you’ve just thought up in those situations. Memorize them for later and stick to what you know, a hail merry might be needed sometimes but it is _never_ your first option. Also, log a request for something to enhance your strikes as well as revolving speakers.” Kyoka looked embarrassed but she had noted down everything said.

“Ojiro; A truly excellent showing of Quirk and Marital skills. However, practice using the strength of bigger and heavier opponents as well as getting the support department to add some kind of taser to your suit.” Mashiroa looked immensely proud and agreed to look into adding more weapons to his arsenal.

"In spite of all of those flaws, you did admirably. Well done.” Aizawa finished sincerely, though before the class could celebrate this he spoke up again “However, there is another challenge you must now meet.”

He allowed his words to hang in the air for a moment before adding “You must decide on your class president.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Ike/MrBadguy for making my ramblings legible. Please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.

A beat passed before everyone screamed out “ _SERIOUSLY?!_ ”

“Yup” was all the bored teacher said as he got into his sleeping bag.

“ _THAT WAS IT?!_ ” the class screamed in unison again.

“Yeah, that was it.” Aizawa wore the devil’s grin as he spoke, enjoying the look of outrage and indignation of the students.

“... you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Katsumi said after a beat had passed, casting a suspicious look onto the smirking teacher.

“Oh, maliciously!” he shamelessly agreed, draining another nutrient pouch.

“Thought so… anyways, how are we doing this?” Katsumi asked. And with that question, all hell broke loose.

Eijro roared “I want to be class rep! Pick me!”

“Me too!” Denki called out.

Kyoka, not to be outdone, spoke up and said “I wanna do it too.”

Yuga began to speak “Its a job made for me--” but was interrupted by Mina’s loud and exciting call of

“I’ll be the leader!”

“Let me do it! Me!” Izuku heaved a sigh as he heard Katsumi somehow managing to be heard above the noise. He thought about being the class rep but decided not to. He didn’t feel ready for a leadership role, especially with how he got swept up in a grudge match.

“Silence, please” came the voice of one Tensei Iida, bringing all attention to him. With a deep breath, he spoke again.

“It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to chose one.”

Several of the class noticed something and immediately jumped on him for it. “Says the guy with the highest raised hand!” they called indignantly.

“But we hardly know each other, so how can we have that trust?” Tsuyu asked after a beat. 

Eijro chimed in with “Plus, wouldn’t it be bad if we all just voted for ourselves?”

“Exactly! Then the person with the most votes is the most deserving.” Tenya was a flurry of motions as he spoke, though he raised a valid point. Then he turned to Aizawa “Sensei, surely you agree?”

“I don’t care, just get it done before Homeroom ends.” The man spoke, making himself comfortable on the floor and seeming to fall asleep there and then.

“Thank you very much!” Tenya said, bowing as he did so. With that done, he quickly organized a ballet selection. He even counted them himself. And when all was said and done, these were the results.

Momo - votes 3

Izuku - vote 2

“Huh, didn’t expect that...” Izuku blinked, having not submitted his own name.

“Zero votes… I knew it would happen. That is only to be expected of a person’s calling.” Tenya fumed getting mixed looks of pity and respect for not submitting his own name.

“Then, the class rep is Yaoyarozu, and the deputy class rep will be Mirdoirya.” Aizawa spoke, ending the homeroom as he did so.

* * *

“Wow! There sure is a lot of people here.” Ochako explained as they headed into the cafeteria, all of them pulling out their wallets for some well-earned launch.

“Course there is ‘Chako-chan. _All_ the students of the U.A. students are having lunch here.” Katsumi explained as they waited in the cue.

Before the conversation could continue, the cue allowed them to order. All of them politely ordered, Izuku and Momo gaining food towers in the process, the conversation kicked up once again as they made their way to a table Izuku got for them.

Katsumi suddenly remembered something and asked about it “By the way ‘Zukun, who do you vote for? You clearly didn’t vote for yourself as you only got mine and Chako-chan’s votes.”

Izuku froze for a moment before responding with a question of his own. “...I’m not going to like the result of this am I?”

“That depends on who you voted for?” Ochako chimed in, a slight predatory glint in her eyes.

Quickly filling his mouth with food to get a moment of thought, he finally decided to just bite the bullet and speak the truth “...Yaoyarozu-san”

“Care to explain why?” Ochako asked, tightening her grip on the knife she held.

“...I will when you’re not holding a knife.” Izuku spoke, keenly eyeing the knife which Ochako just used to viciously slash through some of her food.

“You voted for me?” the shocked voice of Momo sounded off, ending the girls teasing of Izuku.

“Hold on a moment, grabbing more food--” Izuku spoke as he runs back to the counter to grab the second part of his order “and I’m back, where were we?” he asked when he had sat down and was quickly going through the rest of his meal.

“You voted for me?” Momo asked again, wanting to know why he would.

“Ah, right, right, right.” Izuku said, pausing to inhale more of his meal, “I voted for you as, despite turning Aoyoma into a weapon, you played it smart and showed off some good observational skills. I figured that you’d be a good fit for the role.” he explained, while organizing his fries to dunk in his ketchup in the most efficient way possible.

“Oh,” Momo said before adding ”Thank you Midroiya-san.” she paused for a beat before also stating “Now I feel bad about not voting for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not really sure I’m cut out for leadership.” Izuku waved off her concern, finishing his meal. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, though his hand blurred to his mouth to muffle a belch. “Pardon me” he mumbled.

“I’m sure you’d do fine, Midoriya-san” came the sincere reassurance from Momo.

“Thank you. Now, what was our--” Izuku was cut off by a loud bell ringing. 

“An Alarm?!” Katsumi gasped, all of the students surging to their feet as they looked around frantically.

“There has been a level 3 security breach -- All Students please evacuate outdoors promptly” a robotic monotone announced, only heard by those who weren’t panicking.

“What does a level 3 security breach mean?” Momo asked a nearby student.

“It means that someone’s trespassing! I’ve never seen anything like this in all of my 3 years here! You should hurry too!” The non-descript boy said before running towards the exit.

Even Izuku blinked at how quickly it descended into chaos; students were pushing, shoving, trampling, and otherwise sabotaging each other in the attempt to get out. Izuku managed to keep enough awareness and control over himself to start phasing, he quickly hugged both Katsumi and Ochako, bring them into the phase as well.

“Midroiya-san, it’s just reporters!” cried Momo as she struggled to stay on her feet. Izuku managed to catch her arm and phase her as well.

“What do we do?” Ochako questioned, focusing on the situation and not the sensation of being in Izuku’s arms. Her voice sounding like it had come from underwater due to Izuku’s vibrations.

Momo focused, but the rainbow light of her Quirk would not appear. “If, if you can get me high enough I can make a megaphone and get everyone under control!” she explained, her voice also having the underwater quality to it.

Izuku grunted but managed to carry all three girls to the table Momo had suggested and get them on top of it. In a flash of rainbow light, Momo’s megaphone, branded the Yaoyarophone, was in her hand.

“ENOUGH!” she shouted, drawing all of the attention to her.

With a hand on a cocked hip and a glare known to many, she scolded them “You are all, _ALL_ , Students of U.A., not _children_ , SO ACT LIKE IT! All that’s happened is that some reporters have gotten in, nothing more. So return to your seats, _calmly_ , and return to your meals.” Her glare evolved into a full-blown Disappointed Mom Glare and left many of them feeling insanely heartbroken. Added to this was the index finger of Momo’s other being raised and used to scold them.

“Hey! You’re not in charge of--” one brave soul called before she felt the full force of Momo’s Disappointed Mom Glare. “Yes Mom-Ma’am” she squeaked in the voice of a much younger girl.

Unable to face such a glare, all of the students dejectedly walked back to their seats. The conversations taking a few minutes to restart. Unknown to Momo she had gained a new name; The Yaomomma.

“Nicely done, Yaoyarozu-san,” Izuku said as he helped her down, Ochako and Katsumi following her. Momo flushed from the praise but smiled gleefully all the same.

“Yeah, nicely done Yaomomo!” Mina cut in, seeming to appear by the group as she gushed over how well Momo had handled the situation.

“Yaomomo?” the girl asked in a confused voice.

“Yeah, its a nickname, do you like it?” Mina spoke, grinning up at the taller girl.

“Of course!” Momo declared happily, her whole face lighting in a beaming smile.

* * *

With lunch successfully dealt with, the students of 1A made their way to their next class, English with Mic followed by history with Ectoplasm. Soon the day was over and Class 1A found themselves filing out the doors and heading to the dorms, eager to relax.

On top of his usual walking patterns, Izuku found his group had gained Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Denki & Hanta. The conversation was good as Izuku hung back talking to Momo about organizing some class bonding/training exercises while Denki swapped notes about MMA with Ochako.

“Kero, a question Midoriya-chan; How was Iida-san keeping up with you in the battle trial?” Tsuyu asked as they walked back to the dorms.

“How do you mean?” Izuku asked turning to look at her, not phased by her naturally piercing look.

“Well, it’s just, you can break the sound barrier, so how can Iida-san able to keep up with you?” Tsuyu asked, some confusion managing to slip through her normally emotionlessly voice.

“Oh, it’s simple; my reflexes are tied to my speed - the faster I run, the faster I react. As I didn’t get a chance to get a full run-up in my fight with Iida-san, so I was moving much slower than my top speed.” Izuku explained, or rather he tried to as Tsuyu still looked confused.

“Ah, that makes sense I suppose. Kero.” she croaked out, still a little unsure of his answer.

Izuku thought for a moment before seeming to come up with a good way to explain it. “If it helps, think of it like this - I use the sting part of my Quirk, Puppet Strings, to draw on my internal energy and channel it throughout my body to enhance my speed, less energy means less speed meaning I’m thinking slower, more energy means more speed meaning I think faster,” he added, clearing away Tsuyu’s confusion.

“Ah!” she eureka’ed, now understanding how the slower Tenya was able to keep up, at least till Izuku finally got the distance to build up his speed.

“Wait, then how do you have passive Super Strength?” Momo asked, having immediately spotted a hole in the story.

“Oh, yeah, for some reason the lightning bolt that hit me seemed to automate the process.” Izuku explained “as far as we can tell; my body automatically used my quirk to absorb the charge. Doing so strengthened me.” he shrugged.

“So, in other words; Quirks are bullshit!” Mina stated, adopting a sagely expression.

”Exactly” Izuku agreed.

“I still haven’t had my question answered, kero.” Tsuyu spoke up once more.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Izuku sheepishly apologized before explaining “Yeah, the reason he kept up with me is that I haven’t learned how to accelerate to instantly maximum speed yet. It’s kinda taken a back seat to mastering my strength and phasing - don’t want to hurt people after all.”

“I understand strength but how does phasin-- oh,” Mina asked but was cut off by the buzzsaw-like sound Izuku’s arm began to emit as he vibrated it. Taking care to move towards a tree, those with him were treated to the sight of Izuku karate sawing a branch off.

“Yeah… and I tend to vibrate when I get mad enough.” Izuku spoke into the silence of the group. All of them quickly realizing just how scary Izuku could be when he wanted to be.

‘ _Glad he’s on our side_ ’ was the general thoughts of the group, now more than ever not wanting to be the poor schmuck fighting him.

* * *

They’d finally made it inside the dorms when a sweet smell hit them. Ochako launching forward with dizzying speed as she released what it was.

“AH! Izukun here, I made you some Akafuku!” she called, presenting him a plate full of the chocolate treats. Several of his classmates’ mouths watering at the addicting smell.

“Oh, thank you Ochako but I’m not really hunger--” a loud growl filled the room, cutting him as he stared down at his stomach with a deadpan look on his face “you know what? On second thought, some Akafuku would be greatly appreciated right now.” he said, looking annoyed that his body had betrayed him.

“GREAT! HERE!” She spoke, a little too eagerly, with Katsumi giving her the stink eye for her ‘slight’.

“Thanks again, Chako-chan” Izuku added, sitting down to enjoy the treats, as he needed something to tide him over to dinner. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Ochako’s smile, lighting up her face. Ochako giggled, blushing lightly at the praise. 

“Wow, this is actually really good!” Izuku exclaimed in shock, not expecting it to be so good. He quickly began to devour the rest, years of long practice preventing him from looking like a pig.

“Thanks! I made it myself!” this garnered a few shocked looks, everyone having underestimated Ochako’s baking skills. She was no Rikido, since he could bake a bigger array of sweets, but what she did make, she made well.

“Well, that’s even better.” Izuku commended as he finished, the plate having been cleaned. Izuku burped into his hand, signaling that he was full. At least for the moment.

“...bitch.” Katsumi playfully insulted Ochako, who merely turned to her with a smirk full of false malice.

“No need to be jealous Kacchan, I’m sure you’ll find something you can cook without burning” She shot back, Katsumi going quiet before glaring at her friend in mild embarrassment. It was a sore spot for Katsumi to be good at preparing food, but not making it.

“Oh shit, shots fired!” Mina gleefully latched onto this new piece of gossip, the glint of an experienced trouble maker practically shining in her eyes.

Katsumi’s eyes darkened as she glared at Mina. “Ashido… Run.” She growled, launching herself at the pink-haired girl, sans her Quirk of course. 

“Bye!” Mina squeaked as she darted away, Katsumi making more and more creative threats as she chased her down. The laughter of the class rang out as they watched the interaction, enjoying the playfulness of it all. The incident at launch now firmly forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, once again, please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.
> 
> and if you wish to talk to me about my works, I can be found [here](https://discord.gg/AszXCqtaes) and [here](https://discord.gg/kKC2tw3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509) for making my ramblings legible. Please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.

The class was incredibly excited for the next hero course lesson, for it involved a field trip of sorts. It was 12:30 PM sharp when class 1A was loaded into a bus. Momo’s Mom Glare tm meant the rowdier people got in with little fuss. On the bus people made idle chatter about various topics; Who is the next hottest hero couple? Who’s got the best Quirk? Bakugo being Bakugo. That sort of thing.

After a while, the topic turned to quirks. Naturally, Izuku took the opportunity to ‘showboat’ only for Ochako and Katsumi to smack him down. Aizawa grunted a Jojo reference and Eijiro complained about his non-flashy quirk. Soon, they’d arrived at the USJ, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, not Universal Studios Japan to the disappointment of some. And that’s where it all went wrong.

* * *

Izuku stared at the black mass that loomed ominously in the middle of the building with concern. He didn’t need super senses to tell him that it was bad news. His eyes widened when he saw a hoard of people emerge from said mass. He turned his head, all of them were affected by the oppressive atmosphere.

Aizawa roared "Don't Move" as he placed his goggles over his eyes. “Those are villains” he informed them or rather confirmed their worst fear. He seemed to be gearing up for combat, dragging his scare looser as he crouched. The others all snapping into combat-ready stances, though some were more sure of themselves than others.

“Villains? How?” Eijro gasped, scanning around in an attempt to predict where an attack would come from. “There’s no way they could get into a hero school,” Eijiro called, slightly fearful of what followed.

“Sensei! What about the trespasser sensors?” Momo asked worriedly, a deep-seated sense of dread overcoming her.

“We have them, of course, but...” 

“Did they only appear here, or around the whole University?” Shoto rhetorically asked “Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means that have someone with a quirk who can disable them” he concluded, adding the tension in the air.

He added to it further when he said “An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools but they’re not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind”

“13, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains had something to counter the sensors, so it stands to reason that it's possible that with a radio-wave type power is interfering.” he concisely ordered before barking “Kaminari, try to reach the University with your quirk”

Denki’s hand electrified as he placed it on the headset he wore, boosting its signal. Izuku raised his hand to stop Aizawa but hesitated. His perception of time slowing as his mind raced through the options. He waited too long and was forced to watch as Aizawa dived into the fight.

The class watched in equal parts horror and awe as Aizawa fought his way through the hordes of villains. Never once being touched as he used his scarf and fists to knock out people in a brutally efficient manner, one gained from years of training and hero work. And in that state, they failed to see the black mist disappear.

“Hello Hero Students, we are the League of Villains.” a voice spoke from behind them, startling each one of the class. “We thought it best to formally introduce ourselves. We have come to claim the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace.” the black mist, a tall figure in a bartender’s garb said. His voice was deep and cultured with a smooth accent that added a menace to the words. He obviously looked around, seeming to not find what, or who, he was looking for.

“Hm, I believe All Might was meant to be here. Was there a change? No matter, it will not stop me from playing my part” He pondered aloud entirely uncensored with the students as he did so.

“Did you think we’d just sit back and let you do as, please? I bet you never considered that we'd beat you in an instant!” Eijiro exclaimed as he and Katsumi leaped at him. The force of their blows generating a small explosion and blanketing the area in some dust.

“Oh my. How dangerous. It seems that I forgot, even if you are students you are excellent golden eggs.” he mocked them, as the dust settled revealing the villain to be unharmed.

“No. Move! Both of you!” Thirteen shouted as they tried to unleash their quirk on the villain.

“My job is to scatter you all to the winds. And slowly torture you till you… cease.” With those ominous words spoken, the villain filled the area with black mist. Izuku reacted instantly and moved everyone he could reach outside of the teleporting mist. When the mist cleared Izuku cursed silently, he hadn’t been able to grab everyone.

“Shouji, is everyone here? Can you check?” he asked, the multi-limbed boy. Eyes firmly locked on the mist villain.

“Everyone is scattered, but so far as I can tell, they are all in the building” Shoji responded after a minute, having grown multiple ears to track the voices of his classmates.

“Damn it. Physical attacks won't touch him AND he can warp things. His Quirk is really bad news for us.” Rikudo growled as they squared off with the villain.

“Iida-san” Izuku spoke suddenly, his voice was serious. Almost immediately, Tenya stood at attention.

“Yes?” He called uncertainly.

“You need to run to U.A. and alert the staff to what’s going on” No one was ready for that order. Especially not Tenya.

“WHAT? MIDORIYA-SAN, SURELY YOU MUST BE JOK--” he exploded, more than a little offended at what he believed to be Izuku patronizing him.

“IIDA! I am trusting you, as Vice Class President, with the lives of everyone in this room.” without looking away from the villain before them, Izuku calmly answered the male.

“B-But, You’re faster than I am, Let me stay behind and-” Once more, Izuku cut him off.

“Yes, I am faster. But I also corner better than you do AND I can run on Water. Can you do that? No. so you need to be the one who runs to U.A.“ he calmly explained, once more not looking at Tenya.

“... Very well.” Tenya reluctantly explained. His mind, still unable to fully process the turn of events. Still, he assumed a runner’s stance and powered up his engines. Feeling his body shake from their vibrations.

“Even if you have no other choice, are you really so foolish to plan in front of your enemies?” the black mist of the villain’s exploded outward, surging towards them.

“We did it cause it doesn’t matter if we’re found out or not.  **Black Hole** !” With Thirteen’s cry, she opened one of the caps on her fingertips. Instantly, a powerful vacuum began to absorb all of the mist. 

“Black Hole which sucks up everything and turns it into dust. I see, this truly is an astounding Quirk. However, Thirteen, you are a hero known for rescues. Meaning you are not even half as experienced as a normal hero in combat.” the cold malice of the words terrified everyone as the Villain’s quirk suddenly appeared behind the space hero and redirected her quirk.

“A Warp gate.” she gasped, feeling her suit beginning to be ripped away, then she saw a flash of emerald and she was clear of it. “V-Vice!” she called, seeing that Izuku had managed to close her cap and moved her out of the way of the Warp gate.

He didn’t realize it at the time, but Izuku had used Momentum Cannon instinctually to increase his push off speed. The cracked floor where he stood was the only evidence of this action. Izuku glared at the villain, eyes flashing with lightning.

“Iida, run!” Izuku ordered, flashing in front of the villain, arm audibly buzzing. “ **Momentum CANNON!** ” the mists scattered but were quickly recovering.

“DAMN IT!” Tenya roared as he ran, feeling as if he was running in mud as he made his way towards the door.

“ _ One of the children who was not scattered… We are only waiting for All Might. If the other teachers are called here it will be hard for us. _ ” Izuku appeared between Tenya and a tendril of the mist, scattering it with a Momentum Cannon.

“Everyone… was entrusted… to me! The whole class… I will...” Shoji managed to tackle the villain, allowing Tenya to move past it and towards the door.

“Go! Hurry!” came the desperate shriek from the multi-limbed boy.

“Everyone, wait for me!” Tenya called as he continued to run, his speed steadily ramping up.

“You impertinent... I will not allow you to go outside!” The villain vowed, surging towards the blue-haired male, ready to warp him into the water zone.

“ _ An automatic door. Should I kick it down? CAN I kick it down? _ ” said male wandered as he approached the door, his mind racing with all the ways he could escape.

“You impudent brat. Begone!” the villain thundered, only to be yanked away.

“I don’t know the theory behind it. But if he’s got a support item like this, then it must mean he has a physical body!” Ochako called as she unleashed her quirk on the metal brace in the mist. Displaying her vast upper body strength, she hurled it skywards.

“Go, Iida-san!” Mina encouraged as she shot a spray of acid at some of the villains that Aizawa hadn’t been able to distract, the acid warned them away for the moment.

“My body! Oh no! However...” the villain, still surged at the blue-haired speedster. 

“I won’t let you!” Hanta shouted, “ **Tape; Maximum Adhesive, LAUNCH** ” the tape dispenser in the boy’s elbow fired a line of tape at speeds comparable to a car, landing squarely on the villain’s back. Rikudo quickly grabbed it and swung the villain through the air.

“Go….” the sugar man breathed as he hurled the villain away, Tenya managing to force the doors open and escape.

* * *

“ **Engine BOOST** !” he roared as he was out of the door. His legs working overtime to try and make it to U.A. before someone lost their life.

“Why? Send me?” Tenya growled as he ran, pushing his engines to their limit. “Surely he can be there and back faster since he can break the sound barrier” Tenya felt a bitter note enter his voice, one he couldn’t quite suppress.

“There must be a reason… DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!” he cursed, angry at Izuku’s effectively telling him to get out, scared that he might lose his classmates because he was so slow, furious at the villains who had attacked the, worried for the classmates who were scattered in the explosion and bitterly jealous about the gap between him and Izuku.

Unbidden, he remembered Izuku’s explanation to Tsuyu, yesterday. About how his speed and reflexes were tied to the energy inside him. The words he used echoed, seemingly on loop in his mind.

_ “If it helps, think of it like this - I use the sting part of my Quirk, Puppet Strings, to draw on my internal energy and channel it throughout my body to enhance my speed, less energy means less speed meaning I’m thinking slower, more energy means more speed meaning I think faster,” _

“Why? Why does my mind keep repeating these words?” Tenya growled as he ran, easily reaching 600mphs, only 20mphs below his top speed.

_ “to draw on my internal energy and channel it throughout my body to enhance my speed” _

“What does it mean?” he snarled, eyes narrowed in thought. 

_ “internal energy and channel it throughout my body” _

“Wait… it couldn’t be, right?” Tenya gasped as his eyes widened. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, suddenly aware of the hum of his engines; the vibrations that they generated, the heat they emanated, all in all, he became aware of the power that he’d only scratched the surface of. His blue eyes snapped open and shone with a brilliant light.

His speed surged, his heart beating in his chest like a drum, a streak of blue flames formed behind him. His speed seemed to grow between the beats of his heart, each step covering more and more ground. A cone formed around him and a rolling wave of thunder erupted from his body. Like Izuku so many months before, he’d broken into the Mach range.

* * *

“What the?! Their speedster is here, so what was THAT?! THOSE… THOSE CHEATERS! THOSE FILTHY FUCKING HACKERS!” the hand-coated villain howled as he heard the sonic boom, his eyes never leaving Izuku’s form.

“What was that?” Ochako gasped out, head snapping to rough where the loud sound originated from.

“By the sounds of it? Iida-san finally figuring out how to breach the sound barrier.” Izuku said with a smirk, feeling both pride and excitement. “Now...” his gaze turned back to the plaza and villains. Emerald began to arc off of his body, as he took a three-point stance.

“Ah, Vice, what are you doing?” Thirteen asked weakly, her suit was still damaged and so all of her concentration was on containing her quirk.

“Getting my classmates back” was all Izuku said before he moved. The world slowing down around him as he ran. He saw the beak villain move towards him, even to his reflexes it was a blur of black. His form vibrated as he allowed it to pass through him, sending it barreling away from him.

With a turn, he was on the water. He ran in a circle around the villains beneath the waves, a funnel cloud forming as a result. Letting a loud sonic boom off, which knocked out those with aquatic adaptations, he climbed the boat and acquired Tsuyu and Minoru. Half a heartbeat later, he had them back with the rest of his classmates.

The next group he found was Shoto and Toru, in the Landslide zone, scoping up both he made his way back to the rest of the class. In the Conflagration zone, he found Mashirao. In the Ruins zone, he collected Katsumi and Eijiro. In the Downpour zone, he recovered Fumikage and Kōji. As he was heading down, he was forced to dodge the beak villain again, his eyes widening at the large crater it left in the floor. Vibrating his arm, he stuck it “ **Momentum CANNON!** ” he called, throwing the villain skywards. His obstacle removed, he ran to the final zone.

In the Mountain zone, he saw that Momo and Kyoka were being forced to surrender by a villain who held Denki hostage. “Leave them ALONE!” he growled, vibrating his hands to grab Denki and phase from the villain’s grip. Depositing his shorted out classmate with his Class Rep, he turned and ran back to the villain. Izuku had learned long ago that Force = Mass x Acceleration, so, instead of a full swing he deployed something far more compact.

He placed his fingertips on the chest of the villain, before sliding closer and unleashing a one-inch punch. He allowed his speed to fall away, letting time speed-back up. The villain was flung away from them, smashing into the rocky surface of the mountain, embedding into it.

“Midoriya! Wha--” Momo spoke as she registered the sudden appearance of the green-haired male. Then she registered the shorted-out Denki next to her. Before she’d even made the conscious thought, she’d already begun making a motion-charging battery so Izuku could charge Denki back up on the journey back.

“You’re the last group of classmates. I’ve already collected the others.” Izuku said, ripples of light wrapping around him as he moved between the girls. Momo attached the battery to Denki and Izuku, before gasping as she felt a tendril wrap around her neck. 

“Good, now, how are we going to get bac--” Izuku put an arm around both girls, using a Puppet String to attach Denki to his back, and launched off. Taking the long way around the Flood zone, to avoid any accident, he soon arrived back with the rest of the class. Hearing a dull impact he turned and narrowed his eyes, the beak villain had landed.

“Ack?... well, that’s one way to travel,” Momo spoke, blinking a little bit at the disorientation of having been moved so far so quickly. Denki made a sound that was halfway between a yawn and a groan as he regained his usual intelligence.

Izuku’s eyes were solely focused on the beak villain, he could see it moving towards them. His eyes narrowed and sparked with lightning. “Satou, Shoji! Work on getting the Door open again.” he barked out, getting ready to run again.

“Kirishima, Tokoyami, Ojiro! Guard the stairs.” his second order came, cracking like a whip against the floor.

“Where are you going Midoriya?” Momo asked, her eyes narrowed, she’d followed his gaze and had seen the approaching villain.

“I’m going to head that beak villain off” was his simple response.

“Wha- I should be down there with you!” Eijiro chimed in, a little offended at being left out.

“I need you up here cause if those villains come, I want them running into a nigh unbreakable Wall,” Izuku said, alleviating the offense Eijiro had perceived.

“RIGHT! I WON’T LET YOU DOWN!” He shouted, hardening his arms, and slamming his fists together.

“Ochako, Asui, Yaoyorozu! Pick off any Stragglers that get by the Stair guard” the girls all moved to defend the door, weapons at the ready.

“Katsumi, pepper that thing with explosions but stay airborne,” Izuku commanded softly.

“Wha- Why? I should be side by side with you!” she demanded, looking wrathful, at least until Izuku opened his mouth again.

“Cause, near as I can figure, that beak bastard is about 5 times faster than I am and roughly 20 times as strong” Izuku spoke softly, yet all of the class’s expressions shifted to one filled with nightmarish terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, once again, please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.
> 
> and if you wish to talk to me about my works, I can be found [here](https://discord.gg/AszXCqtaes) and [here](https://discord.gg/kKC2tw3)


End file.
